


Эбернети

by Andrew_Clean



Series: Эбернети [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slavery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 век. Молодой английский лэндлорд Брайан Кинни покупает себе на ярмарке раба, светлокожего блондина по имени Джастин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это перевод фика "Abernathy", автор - Kirsten Anderson.

**Пролог, часть 1**

**Июнь 1770 года**

**Уильям:**

Людское море расступалось перед нашим экипажем: никто не хотел, чтобы его задавили. Признаюсь, ежегодная ярмарка нравится мне как раз по этой самой причине. Улочки и площади Хиафорда кишат торговцами и покупателями, как местными, так и приехавшими издалека, и все они должны убираться с моего пути. Это такое наслаждение для старика, которому другие удовольствия уже недоступны.  
Я решительно управлял экипажем, пролагая дорогу через толпу, которая толкала нас с обоих боков. По милости этого ежегодного мероприятия Хиафорд преображается из тихого провинциального городишки в суматошный, шумный (и зловонный) балаган. На это стоит посмотреть. И хотя нашей официальной целью была закупка зерна, мы не могли упустить такого интересного события в нашем сонном графстве! Я жду его каждый год. Я знаю, что Брайан тоже ждет его, хотя признаться в этом несолидно для джентльмена.  
Он и Артур сравнительно тихо сидели сзади меня, представляю, как это было мучительно для них обоих. Они так похожи по характеру. Однажды я предположил, что они и думают об одном и том же. Брайан рассмеялся и сказал, что это предположение было бы очень оскорбительным для Артура. 

**Брайан:**

Мне показалось, что Уильям целое утро занимался только тем, что искал подходящее место, куда можно было бы поставить коляску. Когда он, наконец, сделал это, мы с Артуром выскочили из экипажа так, словно за нами гнались черти. Он такой же энергичный как и я, ему нужно было размяться после трехчасовой поездки с фермы. Поэтому он немедленно начал крутиться у лошадиных ног, покусывать их за щиколотки, просто так приводя их в ярость. Думаю, ему трудно будет забыть свое пастушеское прошлое. Затем он шуганул пару куриц, которые, на свое несчастье, подошли слишком близко к нам. Когда звуки его лая затихли вдали, Уильям и я влились в толпу, чтобы посмотреть что к чему.  
Рынок бурлит: крики, толпа, потные поставщики и их жертвы. Вот “самые лучшие яблоки, какие только можно купить в Хиафордшире!”, а вот “кролики, только что убитые, еще теплые!” - клянутся торговцы сомневающимся покупателям. Мы проходили мимо птичниц и ювелиров, мясников и рыбаков, время от времени посматривая на их товар, хотя у меня не было никакого намерения покупать сегодня что-нибудь, кроме овса. Погода была приятной, и я чувствовал себя на удивление бодро. Затем мы прошли рядом с продавцами домашнего скота, там куры и утки бродили прямо посреди толпы. А вот какой-то ребенок гонится за своенравным поросенком: некоторые зрители смехом одобряют стремление свина к свободе. Настроение у меня светлое и легкое, и мне кажется, будто что-то накапливается в воздухе. Мои чувства наэлектризованы, словно воздух перед грозой, создается впечатление, что должно произойти что-то важное.

**Уильям:**

\- Сэр, - я попытался перекричать шум толпы. - Разве мы уже не прошли лотки мельника?  
\- Мы зайдем туда на обратном пути, - ответил Брайан. - Я бы хотел еще немного осмотреться.  
Он продолжал идти вперед, я шел следом. Я знал, что мы направляемся туда, где идет купля-продажа рабов. Брайан никогда не говорил о своем интересе к рабам. Для землевладельца, у которого такое небольшое поместье, невыгодно иметь рабов. Тем не менее, каждый год он смотрит на них, а я боюсь даже предполагать, почему.  
Я знаю, о чем он думает, - об очень сильном рабочем, который один будет делать вдвое больше, чем такой старый слуга как я. Я знаю, что Брайан никогда не выгонит меня, хотя это больше дань уважения его отцу, чем осознание пользы, которую я приношу. Его отец, мистер Кинни-старший, был для меня близким другом и самым лучшим хозяином на свете. Я жил в семье Кинни с тех пор, как родился Брайан, и уже считал ее своей. Я уверен, что после смерти мистера Кинни Брайан никогда не планировал заменить ни меня, ни Жозефину, нашу домохозяйку. Но до сих пор каждый молоденький чернокожий слуга напоминает мне о моем возрасте и уходящих возможностях.

**Брайан:**

Мы подошли к месту торговли рабами, и, как и каждый год, я постарался не проявлять своего интереса перед Уильямом. Догадывается ли он, почему я всегда прихожу сюда?.. Я вздрагиваю при мысли, что правда может выплыть наружу, ведь я сам боюсь признаться себе в настоящей причине. Как я могу объяснить трепет, который охватывает меня, когда я вижу великолепных африканцев, гигантов, гордых и благородных, остающихся такими даже в заключении? Они стоят с голыми руками и грудью, прекрасная темная кожа блестит на солнце, и я замираю в благоговении.  
Но во мне есть нечто большее, чем восхищение или простое любопытство. Этого я не могу объяснить, не могу в этом признаться. Физическое возбуждение возникает у меня при виде этих красивых мужчин. Я не могу понять этого чувства, оно из разряда тех, о которых не говорят вслух.  
Мне повезло: когда я был совсем юным, я понял, что не одинок в своих пристрастиях. Мои родители послали меня учиться в Лондон, и там я моментально подружился с одним мальчиком. Мы проводили вместе все свое свободное время. Однажды ночью он поцеловал меня, и я с радостью принял этот поцелуй. В следующие месяцы мы изучали друг друга, как ученые изучают новое явление. Я научился множеству способов, с помощью которых мужчина может получать наслаждение с другим мужчиной. И я никогда не чувствовал себя грешником, никогда не стыдился этого. Тем не менее, мы пришли с моим другом к молчаливому соглашению, что наши ночные встречи должны оставаться в тайне.  
В конце учебного года наши пути разошлись, но мы поклялись писать друг другу. Некоторое время мы так и делали (конечно, не упоминая в письмах о наших любовных свиданиях). Потом общение прекратилось, и я через несколько лет прочитал объявление о его свадьбе. Я пошел на церемонию, пожелал ему счастья, а он пожал мне руку, как мог бы пожать любому старому приятелю. В тот день я видел его последний раз.  
Какое-то время я считал себя таким же, как он. Что наши тайные встречи были только развлечением юных шалунов, что я так же, как и он, однажды встречу прекрасную женщину, влюблюсь и женюсь. Но сейчас, десять лет спустя, судьба не стала ко мне благосклонной. Должен признаться, что идея женитьбы не стала для меня более привлекательной. Несмотря на протесты моих друзей (особенно старины Уильяма), я уверен, что проведу остаток своих дней в одиночестве.  
Громкие крики отвлекли меня от размышлений. По поведению толпы я понял, что где-то дерутся. Естественно, толпа бурлила, потому что каждый пытался разглядеть, что происходит. Я услышал смех в толпе, и меня одолело любопытство. Я устремился в направлении громких звуков, смутно понимая, что потерял Уильяма. Подойдя ближе, я расслышал некоторые комментарии:  
\- Он как бульдог!  
\- Ты когда-нибудь видел ягненка с такими зубами?  
\- И такой острый язычок! Клянусь, Джордж, он тебя подколол!  
Я подошел совсем близко к месту действия, чтобы поверх голов увидеть огромного и очень злого мужчину (вероятно, Джорджа), который раздувался от возмущения, его лицо было красным как свекла. За ним стоял другой мужчина, гораздо худее, который молил Джорджа о прощении.  
\- Что произошло? - спросил я мальчика, стоявшего передо мной.  
\- Один из Николсоновских рабов оскорбил Джорджа Перри! - радостно ответил тот. - Парень считай что мертв - Джордж Перри не оставит такого оскорбления без возмездия! Думаю, что пацана вздернут еще до заката!  
Подойдя еще ближе, я увидел полностью человека, о котором шел разговор. Один из Николсоновских слуг подошел и поднял парня с земли. Шокированный, я смотрел, как тот вставал. Он оказался не африканцем, а светлокожим совсем юным блондином. Широкий металлический ошейник, тем не менее, полностью изобличал его статус раба. Его лицо было залито кровью и испачкано землей - без сомнения, его швырнули на землю. Мальчик плотно зажмурил глаза, чтобы кровь не попадала в них. Слуга держал его за окровавленные липкие волосы.  
Николсон и Перри поговорили, и широкая улыбка расплылась на лице последнего - видимо, он был удовлетворен соглашением. Секундой позже рядом с рабом поставили ящик. Мальчишку швырнули на колени, спиной к улыбающейся толпе. Его нагнули и привязали к ящику.  
Словно из ниоткуда Николсон достал хлыст, который передал злорадно ухмыляющемуся Джорджу Перри. Мое сердце бешено забилось, а воздух будто стал слишком густым для дыхания. Голос в моей голове орал: “Останови! Останови это!”, но мой язык все еще был парализован. В это время Перри сорвал рубашку с раба, и потрясенная толпа вздохнула в унисон.  
Спина мальчика представляла собой сложную паутину ран и шрамов - старых и новых. Их было так много, что, казалось, на мальчике нельзя было найти и пары дюймов неповрежденной кожи. Перри был явно разочарован тем, что не сможет оставить свою личную метку за то унижение, от которого он так пострадал сегодня.  
К счастью, во время этой заминки мой временный паралич пропал, и я закричал “Стойте!”, прежде чем Николсон спустил бриджи с раба, без сомнения, пытаясь найти хоть какой-нибудь кусок неповрежденной плоти, которую Перри мог бы изуродовать. Привлекая их внимание, я полез в карманы за своим кошельком.  
Я обратился к Николсону:  
\- За сколько вы можете продать мне этого раба?  
Николсон недоверчиво посмотрел на меня. Но мое лицо должно было отражать только самые честные намерения. К тому же, ему очень хотелось сбыть с рук мальчишку, приносившего одни неприятности.  
\- Десять фунтов, если вы заберете его сегодня, - поспешно сказал он. Но Перри этого не хотелось.  
\- Любезный сэр, - снисходительно сказал он мне. - Мне все равно, какую сделку вы заключите, но только после того, как я сделаю свое дело. Факт остается фактом: этот раб выразил мне неуважение в самой грубой форме, и я не успокоюсь, пока он дорого не заплатит за свою дерзость.  
\- Тогда сколько потребуется, чтобы потушить вашу жажду мести? - спросил я, доставая деньги из кошелька. - Двенадцать шиллингов, и вы забудете о том, что здесь случилось? Пятнадцать?  
\- Сэр, вы сошли с ума, - слабо сказал Перри. - Вы не представляете...  
\- Соверен, и вы уходите отсюда богатым человеком, - я достал золотую монету, ее блик упал на лицо Перри, и оно словно расцвело. Я представил, как он облизывает губы в предвкушении.

 

**Пролог, часть 2**

**Уильям:**

Я было совсем оставил надежду снова увидеть Брайана, но вдруг заметил поверх всех голов его каштановые волосы и снова возблагодарил судьбу за его исключительный рост.  
\- Сэр! Брайан! – закричал я, чувствуя себя беспомощным ребенком. Он заметил меня и махнул рукой, чтобы я следовал за ним, а затем направился к нашему экипажу.  
Я увидел, как он сворачивает с главной улицы в почти пустынный переулок, и последовал за ним. Не могу выразить свое удивление от увиденного: он вел за собой светловолосого раба в ошейнике и цепях!  
Брайан обернулся и взглянул мне в лицо:  
\- Уильям, умоляю тебя! Найди какие-нибудь влажные полотенца и бинты, и быстро!  
Только тогда я обратил внимание на лицо раба – оно выглядело просто кошмарно, все испачканное в крови и еще бог знает в чем. Я побежал обратно, а Брайан крикнул мне вслед:  
\- И еще найди эту чертову собаку! Мы уезжаем!  
Я подавил желание напомнить ему, что мы так и не купили зерна, и врезался в толпу, по пути зовя Артура. 

**Брайан:**

Мы ушли на безопасное расстояние от рыночного хаоса. И только тогда я смог впервые как следует рассмотреть раба – моего раба. Он стоял, прижавшись спиной к стене дома, опустив голову и все еще крепко зажмурив глаза. Рана на его лбу – широкая, но не опасно глубокая – кажется, перестала кровоточить. Я приподнял его голову за подбородок и понял, что он даже не мог вытереть кровь с глаз, потому что его запястья были крепко примотаны веревкой к талии.  
Я достал носовой платок и начал осторожно вытирать кровь над бровями и вокруг глаз. Через некоторое время веки мальчика дрогнули. И я встретил взгляд самых красивых в мире голубых глаз. Некоторое время я безмолвно смотрел на них – не то, чтобы я не знал, что сказать, я просто был неспособен заговорить. Раб, в свою очередь, покорно смотрел на меня, и я не мог прочитать никаких эмоций на его лице.  
Возвращение Уильяма вывело меня из ступора. Я выдохнул, а я и понятия не имел, что переставал дышать. 

**Уильям:**

\- Боже мой, какой ужас! – пробормотал я, передавая мокрую ткань Брайану. – Кто мог с ним такое сотворить?  
\- Лучше я объясню в другой раз, Уильям. Сейчас я просто хочу убраться отсюда.  
\- Конечно, сэр, - ответил я и начал готовить коляску.  
Пока я запрягал лошадей, я попытался обдумать ситуацию. Но так и остался в недоумении. Нам не нужна была дополнительная рабочая сила, а если этот раб планируется мне на замену, то Брайан должен был выбирать более тщательно! Конечно, у мальчишки есть преимущество – юность, ему не больше двадцати лет. Но он среднего роста и такой тощий. Вряд ли он весит больше старушки Жозефины!  
Я еще немного поразмышлял, и мотив Брайана стал мне абсолютно ясен. С самого детства у него было слишком большое сердце. Немногие замечали это, но я-то всегда знал. Несмотря на то, что он всегда был сдержанным, замкнутым молодым человеком.  
Но его безграничная доброта проявлялась в самых тонких вещах. В его справедливости и честности. В его преданности отцу. И вот сейчас она проявилась в этом импульсивном, но безрассудном милосердном поступке. Кажется, Брайан действовал, руководствуясь велением сердца, не подумав.  
Я подошел к двери экипажа. Брайан разрезал веревки на запястьях раба и посадил свое новое приобретение в коляску. И тут я первый раз увидел спину раба и ахнул. Когда мальчик оказался внутри, я отвел Брайана в сторону.  
\- Брайан, - начал я и остановился, отчаянно подбирая слова. Больше всего я хотел спросить: «Ты совсем спятил? Во что ты влез?» - но, конечно, я не смог бы так сказать.  
\- Сэр, - попытался я снова. – Я не буду спрашивать у вас, почему вы купили этого раба… или сколько вы за него заплатили…  
\- Ну и замечательно, дорогой Уильям, потому что это не твое дело.  
Затем он добродушно улыбнулся, и я понял, что не обидел его.  
\- Нет, сэр. Простите меня, но я признаюсь, что сбит с толку вашим выбором! Мальчик выглядит достаточно здоровым, но не слишком подходящим для тяжелого труда. Он бледный, как простыня – его явно никогда в жизни не использовали для сельхозработ.  
\- Уильям…  
\- И вы должны были заметить шрамы на его спине!  
Брайан опешил, но ненадолго.  
\- Я не думаю, что шрамы будут большой проблемой, несмотря на них, он кажется вполне трудоспособным.  
\- Сэр, я обеспокоен не его физическим состоянием. Почему его прежний хозяин так злился на своего раба? Видимо, тот был очень непослушным, может быть, даже вором!  
\- Уильям, я никогда не думал, что ты будешь так беспокоиться! Что может случиться? Мы с утра не досчитаемся столового серебра?  
\- Или чего похуже! Ты ведь ничего не знаешь об этом мальчишке, так? А что если он убьет тебя во сне?  
Тогда Брайан оглушительно надо мной захохотал. Но я вовсе не считал свое беспокойство излишним! Он хлопнул меня по плечу и скрылся в экипаже.  
Вот и поговорили. 

**Брайан:**

В коляске я немедленно обратил внимание, что Артур, раньше всегда сидевший рядом со мной, теперь перебрался к нашему новому… гостю. Я уселся на скамейку напротив и стал ждать, когда наш экипаж поедет.  
После того, как мы проехали некоторое расстояние, и шум Хиафорда остался позади, я взглянул на человека передо мной. Я хотел поговорить с ним, но почему-то очень нервничал – такого со мной давно не случалось. Что было такого в этом мальчике, что заставило меня приобрести его? Чем дольше я размышлял, тем больше нервничал, тем больше удивлялся, что же я такое делаю.  
Я понял: продлись молчание дольше, и я буду вынужден признаться себе в мучительнейшей ошибке. Чтобы заглушить рациональные доводы своего рассудка, я спросил первое, что пришло мне в голову:  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
Голубые глаза взглянули на меня и так же быстро вернулись к разглядыванию пола экипажа. Я должен был удовлетвориться видом его макушки, волосы на которой все еще были перепачканы кровью.  
\- Джастин.  
И еще одна минута прошла в тишине.  
\- Вижу, ты легко завоевал привязанность Артура, - я улыбнулся и кивнул на собаку. Джастин только взглянул на меня, но снова слишком быстро.  
Моя попытка пошутить провалилась. Тогда я решил говорить деловито, надеясь, что не покажу своего полного незнания, как обращаться с рабами.  
\- Какую работу ты можешь выполнять?  
Его глаза были все еще приклеены к полу:  
\- Я обучен многому, хозяин.  
Хозяин.  
Это слово, сорвавшееся с его губ, потрясло и ужаснуло меня. Я внезапно почувствовал, что делаю что-то глубоко безнравственное. Тем не менее, ведь я спас его от гораздо более жестокой судьбы – быть рабом Николсона. Жизнь в моем тихом домике не может быть намного хуже, не так ли? Ну, раз уж я купил его, я должен придумать, чем он будет заниматься. Но меня изнутри все еще грызло кошмарное чувство, будто я делаю что-то абсолютно неправильное. Я попытался подавить его и продолжил разговор.  
\- Ты не выглядишь достаточно крепким для тяжелой работы на ферме.  
\- Я сильнее, чем кажусь, хозяин.  
\- Ты можешь работать с лошадьми?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Ты умеешь читать?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Писать?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Готовить?  
\- Не слишком хорошо, сэр.  
Я улыбнулся его маленькой шутке, но он этого не увидел.  
Потом мы опять замолчали, каждый был погружен в собственные мысли. Я подумал о предупреждении Уильяма и потряс головой. Что-то случилось с этим мальчиком – не мальчиком, а молодым мужчиной. Я не знаю, почему он молчал, но был уверен, что он не замышляет какие-то злые дела. Наверное, у него были проблемы. Вероятно, он боялся, хотя умело скрывал это за бесстрастным внешним видом. Я заставил себя снова заговорить.  
\- Я обещаю, что в моем доме с тобой будут обращаться хорошо, - осторожно сказал я. Он не ответил мне, вообще никак не отреагировал. Я оставил свои попытки и потратил остаток путешествия, обдумывая, как устроить четвертого человека в моем скромном доме.

 

**Глава 1**

**Джастин:**

Признаю, мой новый хозяин – привлекательный мужчина. Он восхитителен – и молод. Думаю, ему нет тридцати. Его одежда не слишком дорогая, но она чистая и опрятная, поэтому я был очень удивлен, не обнаружив у него обручального кольца на пальце. Здорово, что мой хозяин теперь Брайан Кинни, а не этот жуткий Николсон, жирный, с грязными глазами.  
Я изо всех сил стараюсь не встречаться глазами с мужчиной, который сидит напротив меня.  
То, как он смотрит на меня… заставляет меня нервничать. Это необычно. Я не могу точно сказать, но я что-то подозревал с тех пор, как он заявил о моем приобретении. Может быть, я и раб, но я не мог не заметить, что он дико переплатил за меня.  
Два года Николсон постоянно напоминал мне о моей цене, вернее, о том, что я практически ничего не стою. Я всегда знал, что на невольничьем рынке моя стоимость невысока. Я могу очень стараться, но я никогда не буду достаточно сильным для работы в поле. Николсон понял это немедленно. Поэтому меня отправили на кухню. Я был молод и поэтому неловок, но ни один мой проступок не прощал ни хозяин, ни любая из его домоправительниц. Моя исполосованная спина, как дневник, хранит запись о каждой тарелке, которую я уронил, о каждой чашке, которую я пролил.  
Однажды я краем уха услышал разговор слуг, из которого узнал, что Николсон за меня вообще ничего не заплатил. Он отправился в Хиафорд на ярмарку, чтобы купить лошадь, а продавец всучил ему меня в нагрузку. В тот день были и невольничьи торги, но аукционист предположил, что хозяину вообще не удастся ничего за меня выручить. Вот так я оказался собственностью Николсона. И он с самого начала выражал недовольство мной, хотя не уплатил за меня и шиллинга.  
А сегодня этот высокий мужчина, который сейчас уставился на меня своими задумчивыми светло-карими глазами, охотно заплатил за меня 10 фунтов. Он даже заплатил этому ослу Джорджу Перри, чтобы избавить меня от порки кнутом. Но почему? Может быть, он действительно хотел сделать меня своим рабом и не желал, чтобы я был ранен или вообще не мог работать. Это кажется вполне логичным, но… Я боюсь, что он хочет сделать со мной кое-что другое, и это пугает меня больше всего.  
Я не хочу плохо думать о моем новом хозяине. Я отчаянно хочу поверить доброте, которая написана на его лице. Поверить его обещанию, что со мной будут обращаться хорошо. Но я не могу. Он смотрит на меня так, что у меня холодеет внутри. Давно подавленные мрачные воспоминания начинают возникать в подсознании. Воспоминания об Эбернети. Чувствую, как мурашки бегут у меня по спине, и продолжаю пялиться на пол коляски, пытаясь изгнать жуткие мысли из своей головы.  
Кажется, прошла вечность, прежде чем экипаж остановился. Огромная овчарка, которая дремала рядом со мной всю дорогу, немедленно выскочила из экипажа. Мой хозяин вышел за ней, придержав дверь открытой для меня.  
Выйдя из коляски, я огляделся и увидел маленький каменный дом, который был не больше домика для гостей в поместье Николсона. Здание старое, но его явно поддерживают в хорошем состоянии. Справа я вижу большой сад и конюшню, слева – загон, рядом с которым бродят несколько овец и цыплят. Окружают поместье, насколько видит глаз, холмы, высокую траву на которых колышет ветер. И только на западе видны черные тени горной гряды.  
Одинокая птица кричит у нас над головами. И меня быстро захватывает чувство уединенности этого места. Но я не знаю, радоваться этому или ужасаться.  
Внезапно из открытого окна дома раздается резкий голос.  
\- Э! Кого это ты притащил сюда?  
Я поискал глазами говорившего и увидел высохшую старушку с трясущейся головой, которая уже отходила от окна. Буквально в следующее же мгновение она появилась в дверях, как раз когда мы хотели войти.  
\- Мистер Брайан, что это такое? Скажите мне, вы ведь не собираетесь привести язычника в наш дом?  
\- Успокойся, Жозефина. Он не язычник, - сказал мой хозяин, увлекая хлипкую старушонку в дом. Я посмеялся про себя его уверенности. Он знает обо мне не больше, чем я знаю о нем.  
Старуха не возражала, но продолжала визжать:  
\- Посмотрите на него, он же кельт! Варвар с севера! Все знают, что они едят своих детей!  
Мой хозяин громко рассмеялся. Даже мужчина, который управлял экипажем, - Уильям – похихикал над ней. Старушенция удалилась в кухню, надувшись, ворча и многократно повторяя одно и то же.  
Я оглянулся вокруг. Мы очутились в гостиной с большим каменным камином и низким потолком. Комната была темновата, но это не казалось неудобным. Мебель была простовата, но достаточно элегантна, я не рассчитывал увидеть такую обстановку так далеко от города. Мой хозяин увидел, как я оценивающе рассматриваю комнату, и посмотрел на меня почти выжидающе. Я опустил голову.

**Брайан:**

\- Сэр, - начал Уильям. Я испугался того, что он может сказать. - Вы уже решили, где он будет жить?  
Конечно, нет, но я не собирался говорить об этом Уильяму. Я хотел решить эту проблему во время поездки домой, но вместо этого только глупо пялился на мальчика, не в силах о чем-нибудь как следует подумать.  
\- Конечно, я все уже продумал, дорогой Уильям, - солгал я ему. – Ну а сейчас, будь добр, поставь лошадей в конюшню. И еще: я хотел бы, чтобы ты перед ужином отвел Джастина вымыться.  
\- Понятно, сэр.  
После того, как он ушел, я кивнул Джастину, чтобы он следовал за мной на заднюю часть дома. Мы осторожно прошли мимо кухни, где все еще ужасавшаяся Жозефина бормотала молитвы и причитала. Я рассчитывал на то, что она будет относиться к Джастину с уважением, и собирался поговорить с ней позже тет-а-тет.  
Я указал на дверь в другом конце комнаты:  
\- Вниз по коридору комнаты Уильяма и Жозефины. Их обоих наняли мои родители еще до моего рождения, - объяснил я, частично извиняясь за поведение Жозефины. – Уильям – хороший человек, а Жозефина – хорошая…. кухарка.  
Джастин слегка улыбнулся, и я улыбнулся в ответ. Мы подошли к камину с другой стороны, и я открыл дверь в свою небольшую библиотеку. Джастин последовал за мной, и немедленно его взгляд заметался вверх и вниз, заблудился в книжных полках, которые громоздились по стенам с пола до потолка. Это помещение было таким маленьким, что его вряд ли можно было назвать комнатой. Кроме полок с книгами там было только два стула. Не хватало места даже для стола.  
\- Когда мой отец приобрел этот дом, это помещение было кладовкой, - объяснил я, извиняясь за неприспособленность комнаты. – Возможно, раньше здесь хранилось оружие. Когда дом стал моей собственностью, я постарался использовать каждое помещение на сто процентов. Понимаю, что мне особо не из чего было выбирать, но я думаю, что в каждом доме обязательно должна быть библиотека. Поскольку ты грамотный, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты можешь взять здесь любую книгу.  
Теперь Джастин в самом деле очень странно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Спасибо, хозяин, - быстро проговорил он, как будто испугавшись, что я могу отменить предложение.  
Мы поднялись наверх по черной лестнице и вошли в небольшую гостиную, которую занимал только я. Первую дверь я не стал открывать.  
\- За этой дверью комната хозяев, - начал я, но остановился. Как объяснить ему, что я так и не смог переехать в комнату родителей, хотя давно стал хозяином дома? С тех пор она считается комнатой для гостей, хотя гости у нас бывают крайне редко.  
\- Самая дальняя дверь – это моя комната, - продолжаю я. И вдруг чувствую, что сейчас не самое подходящее время показывать ему мою комнату. Поэтому я спускаюсь с ним вниз.  
Уильям как раз вернулся из конюшен. Я приказываю ему отвести Джастина к реке, где он мог бы искупаться и смыть с себя воспоминания о событиях сегодняшнего утра.

Итак, мы вчетвером сидим за ужином, и я снова заставляю себя не пожирать Джастина глазами. Раньше я только подозревал, что он красив… но сейчас, отмытый от крови и грязи, он просто сногсшибателен. Его льняные волосы и нежная кожа словно светятся в отблесках огня из камина. Он кажется нереальным ангелом с сапфировыми глазами. Я чувствую, что растворяюсь в этом угрюмом молодом человеке. Его настроение кажется таким же тяжелым, как и массивный железный ошейник, все еще охватывающий его шею.  
Во время еды Жозефина постоянно говорила, не обращаясь ни к кому из нас. Джастин заговаривал только тогда, когда к нему обращались. Уильям и я поддерживали банальный разговор о посевах, в то время как я все еще обдумывал вопрос, где будет спать мой новый гость. Я даже не начал решать, что же за работу я ему найду.  
Снова и снова я понимал, насколько невежественен в вопросах рабовладения. Я слышал о том, что рабы живут в отдельных помещениях, но у нас, конечно, таких нет. Я также слышал, что рабы спят в амбарах, но эта мысль была совершенно невыносима для меня. И я никак не мог попросить Жозефину или Уильяма потесниться в своих комнатах ради Джастина. Как и не мог привести его в комнату моих родителей. Представляю себе возмущение Уильяма, если бы отдал рабу господскую комнату!  
Но внезапно на меня снизошло озарение. Правда, эту мысль следовало проработать.

**Джастин:**

Сегодня я спал в гостиной. Брайан заверил меня, что это временно, и долго извинялся за неудобства. «Неудобство»! Это вряд ли. Он указал мне место рядом с камином, где очень тепло и сухо. Брайан дал мне меховой ковер, на который я мог лечь, и одеяло, которым я мог укрыться, впрочем, одеяло мне было и не нужно – ночь была теплой.  
Это было куда более удобное место для ночлега, чем у Николсона. Там я спал на соломе, в сенях амбара. Я делил это пространство с другими четырьмя рабами, самыми неугодными хозяину. Они были непритязательными парнями, но я очень быстро почувствовал недостаток личного пространства, как петлю на шее. В этом помещении нельзя было заснуть, не касаясь друг друга. И я никогда не оказывался один, ни на минуту. Два года мои жалкие мечты были не о богатстве и не о свободе. Я мечтал побыть совершенно один в тихом местечке, наедине со своими мыслями. Увы, мне этого не удалось ни разу.  
Хотя самым худшим все же было, что я никогда не чувствовал себя чистым. Я был так благодарен сегодня Уильяму, когда на реке он сказал мне, что я могу мыться столько, сколько влезет, пока не отмоюсь. Мне очень нужно было помыться. И мне казалось, что я смываю с себя всю мою прошлую жизнь – всю, до этого момента. Мне так хорошо было в воде. На самом деле хорошо. Я мечтал о том, чтобы кусок мыла мог отмыть не только мою кожу, но и мысли, и прошлое.  
А сейчас, устраиваясь у камина, я хотел сказать моему новому хозяину, что ему не нужно извиняться, что я привык к гораздо худшему обращению. Но я не могу. Отчасти из-за того, что для раба опасно оскорблять своего бывшего господина. А отчасти из-за того… что я просто не могу.

Я проснулся от грубого окрика Жозефины.  
\- Мне на тебя совершенно наплевать, но господин Брайан сказал, чтобы я занялась тобой, и я это сделаю. Иди в курятник, собери там немного яиц, - сказала она, тряся меня за плечо, как будто ее птичьего голоса было недостаточно, чтобы поднять меня.  
Итак, я встал еще до рассвета, чтобы начать свой первый день в особняке Кинни.


	2. Chapter 2

**Джастин:**

Я здесь уже три дня и совершенно освоился с новой обстановкой. По утрам я встаю вместе с Жозефиной, чтобы помочь ей приготовить завтрак. Хотя я явно ей не нравлюсь, она поставила целью воспитать из меня доброго христианина. Для этого она постоянно извлекает из темных закоулков своего подсознания библейские стихи и цитаты про лень и порок.  
Я подозреваю, что мой господин страдает бессонницей, потому что он часто выходит к завтраку угрюмым и невыспавшимся и практически не разговаривает со мной. После завтрака я иду с Уильямом, чтобы выгнать овец на пастбище, а также выполняю все его задания. Большая часть моей работы - если это вообще можно назвать работой - состоит в том, чтобы помогать Уильяму.  
Сначала я думал, что Уильяма будет возмущать мое присутствие, но, кажется, он благодарен мне за помощь и компанию. Он даже болтает со мной, когда мы вместе подстригаем овец или ремонтируем инструменты. И хотя темы для разговора мы выбираем самые обычные, я никогда не чувствовал в нем ни намека на превосходство или снисходительность. Я начинаю думать, что он хороший человек.  
Мой хозяин часто отсутствует в течение дня. Понятно, что я не слежу за ним, а узнаю об этом из комментариев Уильяма или Жозефины. Я понял, что у него есть какой-то маленький бизнес в соседней деревне, Уорбридже. За обедом он обычно приветлив, даже спрашивает меня о моей работе, о том, какое впечатление у меня сложилось о ферме. Правда, за меня, в основном, отвечает Уильям, за что я ему благодарен.  
Сегодня вечером я, как всегда, устраивался в уголке гостиной, когда Брайан попросил меня пройти за ним наверх. Я не понял, чего он хочет, поэтому у меня сердце ухнуло в пятки. Я мысленно перебирал события дня и не мог понять, чем вызвал его недовольство. Наверху он остановился перед первой дверью. Уильям говорил мне, что там жили умершие родители Брайана. Дверь вела в небольшую гостиную, из которой, в свою очередь, двери вели в комнаты хозяина и хозяйки. А слева была еще одна дверь. Брайан открыл ее и сделал мне знак войти. Мое сердце заколотилось еще быстрее, когда я прошел внутрь. Там была маленькая, но уютная комната. Не понимая, в чем дело, я обернулся к хозяину и ждал указаний.  
\- Это будет твоя комната, Джастин, - сказал он. - Она невелика, я знаю, но я надеюсь, что тебе здесь будет удобно.  
Только через несколько секунд до меня дошла серьезность его слов. МОЯ комната. Я снова оглядел ее, уже более заинтересованно.  
Да, комнатка была маленькой, но мне и этого хватало. Окно смотрело прямо на северную пустошь. У окна стояла деревянная кровать, НАСТОЯЩАЯ кровать, с матрасом и меховым покрывалом. Рядом стоял настоящий деревянный стол, на котором лежала бумага для записей и настоящая чернильная ручка. Я подошел к столу и медленно провел рукой по бумаге, не в силах ничего сказать. 

**Брайан:**

Джастин медленно прошел по комнате, осматривая ее широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Когда-то здесь была детская. Потом десятилетиями эта комната пустовала, но сейчас ты будешь жить здесь... - я прервался. - Я прикупил эту мебель в городе, надеюсь, она тебе подойдет.  
Я наблюдал, как он подошел к столу, проводя руками по его поверхности, по бумаге... Он слегка открыл рот, закрыл его, затем, наконец, заговорил:  
\- Хозяин, я...   
Его слова были еле слышны:  
\- Спасибо.  
Его глаза сказали мне куда больше слов.  
\- Джастин, я хочу, чтобы завтра после завтрака ты отправился со мной в деревню. Нам нужно сделать кое-что важное.  
Я пожелал ему спокойной ночи и спустился вниз, чтобы сказать Жозефине, куда она с этих пор должна приходить, чтобы разбудить Джастина.


	3. Chapter 3

**Брайан:**

После завтрака мы с Джастином пошли в конюшню, чтобы взять лошадей. Там я обнаружил, что Уильям забрал вороного, так что нам с Джастином осталась чалая кобыла. К счастью, она такая крупная, что на ней уместятся два человека. Я сажусь на лошадь без седла, ближе к шее. Кобыла высокая. Джастин растерянно смотрит на нее, не понимая, как взобраться без стремян. Я протягиваю ему руку, одновременно крепко сжимая круп бедрами, чтобы мы вместе с ним не упали. В конце концов он взбирается и усаживается на лошадь сзади.   
\- Подвинься немного вперед, - говорю я ему, - и крепче держись за меня.   
Он прижимается ко мне грудью и бедрами, обхватывая руками мою талию. Я пускаю лошадь галопом. Мы скачем к деревне, а я изо всех сил стараюсь не обращать внимание на то, как мне становится тепло, потому что внутренние стороны его бедер прижимаются к моим бедрам.  
Через некоторое время мы оказываемся в Уорбридже. Несколько домов вокруг грязной площади - вот и вся деревня. Мы останавливаемся у магазина на углу и спешиваемся. Я привязываю лошадь и замечаю, что Джастин смотрит на меня с любопытством. И понимаю, что не дал ему и намека на цель нашего визита.  
Я слегка касаюсь тяжелого железного ошейника раба на его шее, медленно просовывая палец в кольцо для цепи.  
\- Не думаю, что тебе нравится носить это, - говорю я. - Мне кажется, что ты захотел бы его снять.  
Я завожу его внутрь и зову кузнеца Страйвера. Вскоре он появляется, высокий человек с задубевшей кожей и несколькими оставшимися зубами.  
\- Итак, Кинни, - вопрос он адресовал мне, но взгляд его был прикован к Джастину. - Что привело тебя ко мне?  
\- Я хочу снять этот ошейник, - отозвался я. - Но у меня нет ключа.  
Страйвер несколько мгновений задумчиво смотрел на меня, затем повернулся к Джастину.  
\- Сядь, - приказал он, указывая на стул.  
Джастин сел, и Страйвер снова обернулся ко мне:  
\- Да, Кинни, тебе как всегда удалось найти самого жалкого раба во всей Британии.  
Я холодно улыбнулся:  
\- Спасибо, сэр, но я плачу вам за ваши услуги, а не за ваше мнение.  
\- Верно, - отозвался он. - Но я исключительно из лучших побуждений хотел бы посоветовать тебе не делать этого.  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Посмотри на него! Он совершенно не похож на обычного темнокожего мускулистого раба! Если ты снимешь ошейник, он сбежит и легко затеряется в толпе в любом городе. Никто не опознает в нем раба, и ты никогда не получишь его назад.  
Признаться, я не подумал об этом. Я не допускал и мысли, что Джастин может убежать. А действительно, почему бы и нет? Почему он должен оставаться со мной? Что его держит, кроме страха быть пойманным? Но если он убежит достаточно далеко от фермы, то ему будет нечего бояться.  
Страйвер, видимо, заметил мои колебания, потому что он кивнул так, будто бы уже убедил меня:  
\- Видишь, это неумный поступок. Никогда нельзя доверять рабу.  
Я посмотрел на Джастина, который терпеливо сидел, глядя на сложенные на коленях руки. Без сомнения, он слышал каждое слово, поскольку Страйвер даже не делал попыток понизить голос. Я некоторое время смотрел на мальчика, отчаянно желая, чтобы он поднял голову и взглянул на меня, чтобы подал мне хоть какой-нибудь знак, что я могу доверять ему. Что Страйвер неправ, и если я буду обращаться с Джастином хорошо, он не захочет сбежать. Но Джастин даже не пошевелился.  
Я покачал головой и похлопал Страйвера по плечу, благодаря за совет:  
\- Снимай его, дружище.  
Кузнец пожал плечами и пошел за инструментами.  
Я бродил по магазину, а Страйвер работал. Он сказал мне, что сложностей не будет, потому что замок старый и простой, нужно будет только подобрать соответствующий инструмент. Через несколько минут я услышал щелчок, и Страйвер снял ошейник с шеи Джастина.  
\- Ага! - закричал он, хохоча. - Смотри, Кинни, ты был прав! Ты можешь ни о чем не волноваться!  
Я подошел, чтобы посмотреть, на что он показывает, и почувствовал, как мое сердце пропустило удар. Там, сзади на шейке Джастина была надпись, ранее скрытая широким ошейником. Тушь со временем выцвела, но буквы вполне читались. Это было одно слово.  
\- Эбернети. Ты знаешь, что это означает? - поинтересовался Страйвер.   
В ответ я покачал головой.  
\- Может быть, бывший владелец?  
\- Может быть.  
\- В любом случае, теперь нет никаких проблем, дружище. Никто не перепутает его со свободным человеком!  
Страйвер начал убирать инструменты. А я смотрел, как Джастин трогает свою шею, без сомнения странно себя чувствуя, ведь он носил этот хомут очень долго. Что-то заставило меня взять в руки лежавший на столе ошейник.  
Он оказался таким же тяжелым, каким выглядел.

**Джастин:**

Когда мы вышли из мастерской кузнеца, мой хозяин выглядел очень задумчивым. Он положил руки на спину лошади, приготовившись запрыгнуть, но не стал этого делать. Он просто постоял так несколько секунд и, видимо, передумал.  
\- Мне нужно кое-что сделать, раз уж мы здесь, - сказал он. - Если ты не возражаешь.   
Я помотал головой, и он пошел по пыльной площади.  
Мы миновали несколько магазинов и кабаков и подошли к узкому трехэтажному зданию, оказавшемуся гостиницей. Мы зашли внутрь, прошли через холл и начали подниматься по узкой лестнице. На последнем этаже обнаружилась маленькая душная комнатка с единственным окном, выходившим на крышу соседнего здания. В ней был стол и несколько полок, заваленных бумагами и коробками.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мой офис, - сказал он, слегка улыбаясь. В этой комнате невозможно было повернуться, не опрокинув на пол кипу бумаг, так что я стоял смирно, а он продолжал:  
\- Я налоговый инспектор этой части графства. Это нетрудная работа, но дело в том, что предыдущий инспектор был продажным, и он так запутал отчетность, что я половину времени потратил только на то, чтобы привести все в порядок. Раз уж ты здесь, не поможешь мне кое с чем?  
Брайан всегда спрашивал меня, а не приказывал!  
Он вышел, но через несколько секунд вернулся, неся еще один стул, который поставил рядом с собственным. Он положил передо мной пачку бумаг и попросил разобрать их по дате. Я занялся этим, а он начал что-то писать, и так мы работали бок о бок до полудня.  
Комната окрасилась в янтарно-желтый цвет, когда солнце проплыло перед окнами. Брайан ушел купить нам что-нибудь попить, потому что становилось жарко. Он принес воды. Я почувствовал, что он остановился за мной. Неприятная тишина повисла в воздухе, и я почти ощутил жар от его взгляда, остановившегося на обратной стороне моей шеи. Я знал, куда он смотрит.  
\- Эбернети, - начал он тихо. - Это фамилия?  
Тут мои сердце и дыхание словно устроили гонки между собой. Видимо, он заметил мое колебание, потому что продолжил:  
\- Ты не обязан мне отвечать, если тебе больно вспоминать.  
Чувствуя себя дураком, я ответил:  
\- Он был моим хозяином до Николсона.  
Брайан сел рядом со мной. Я занимался его бумагами. Через мгновение он заговорил снова, в его голосе я услышал волнение и заботу:  
\- Хороший человек?  
Мое сердце остановилось. Нервничая, я подбирал правильный ответ. В любом случае я должен был ответить “да”. Ведь это обязанность раба - без колебаний хвалить предыдущего хозяина. Очень рискованно говорить “нет”. И все же... я подозревал, что Брайан хочет услышать от меня правду. Мое настоящее мнение, а не осторожную ложь. Но это слишком опасно.  
В конце концов я ничего не сказал. И мое молчание объясняло все. Я надеюсь, что Брайан понял.


	4. Chapter 4

**август 1770**

**Брайан:**

За последние несколько недель я брал Джастина с собой в деревню каждый день. Я обнаружил, что с его помощью гораздо успешнее выполняю свои обязанности, кроме того, мне действительно очень нравится его общество. Оказалось, что за внешностью тихого, нервного парня скрывается интересный и умный молодой интеллектуал.  
Джастин начал свободнее разговаривать в моем присутствии. Правда, он никогда не рассказывал о своем прошлом, но я и не спрашивал ничего. По его дикции и речи я сделал вывод, что он родился на севере, следовательно, он не урожденный раб. Джастин проявил необычайно широкие познания, особенно в области искусства. Я обнаружил, что у него есть собственное обоснованное мнение по любому вопросу - от литературы и религии до Правительства колоний короля Георга.   
Я постоянно удивлялся, как быстро он стал неотъемлемой частью моего существования. Я уже не могу представить себе свой дом без него. Он стал любимчиком Уильяма, а также фаворитом Артура. Кроме того, Жозефина нашла в нем нового слушателя для своих бесконечных евангельских нравоучений. И я понял, что с ним мой дом стал намного уютнее, а я теперь лучше сплю по ночам. 

**Джастин:**

Два дня немилосердно лил дождь, земля превратилась в мокрую мешанину. За завтраком Уильям сказал, что на овечьем пастбище полностью смыло ограду с северной стороны. К счастью, ни одна из овец не пропала, но ограду нужно было восстановить как можно быстрее. Так что Брайан, Уильям и я отправились ее чинить.   
Сегодня утром очень жарко, воздух влажен после только что прошедшего дождя. Вокруг звонко жужжат насекомые. Когда мы пришли на пастбище, то обнаружили, что несколько опор ограды рухнули. Брайан начал поднимать тяжелые опоры, а мы с Уильямом в это время убирали грязь.  
Тяжелый труд усугубляется тем, что солнце немилосердно обжигает наши плечи. Я смотрю, как Брайан работает, сняв рубашку. У него кожа цвета золотистого меда, она блестит на солнце от пота. Ничего не могу с собой поделать - постоянно пялюсь на его красиво очерченную грудь и мускулистые руки. У Брайана тело, как у античной статуи, но в нем нет мертвой холодности. Наоборот, он выглядит теплым, сильным и полным жизни.   
Я думаю о том, как сильно изменилось мое мнение о нем за два коротких месяца. Сначала я осторожно наблюдал за ним, с подозрительностью воспринимая каждый его доброжелательный поступок. Но сейчас я вижу в нем только внимательного, великодушного человека, который постоянно удивляет меня своей добротой. Он кажется искренним, хорошим и честным, и я счастлив, что он мой хозяин. Не устаю благодарить судьбу за то, что она наконец-то улыбнулась мне. Еще я стараюсь выполнять свои обязанности как можно лучше, чтобы ему не пришло в голову избавиться от меня.  
Мы переходим к последней опоре, и Брайан просит помочь ему подержать перекладину, пока он забивает опору. Я стою сзади него и тщательно стараюсь сосредоточиться на задании и не отвлекаться на разглядывание его мускулистой спины. Ручеек пота стекает у него по шее, между лопаток... Я чувствую, что мне становится жарко, хотя это можно списать на напряженную работу.  
Образ работающего Брайана остается у меня в голове еще долго после того, как мы заканчиваем с оградой.

Позже вечером, после того, как Жозефина и Уильям отправились спать, Брайан позвал меня прогуляться.  
\- Или ты устал, Джастин? Может, вернемся?  
\- Нет, сэр, - ответил я. - Обычно я ложусь спать очень поздно.   
\- Я тоже, - сказал он, улыбаясь, затем показал пальцем на дом, - я слишком долго жил вместе с этими двоими, мне не с кем было проводить вечера. А ведь это мое любимое время суток.  
Мы отправились вниз, к холмам. Солнце заходило, и воздух становился прохладнее. Бриз принес сладкий запах вереска. Небо выглядело так, словно недавно прошел шторм. Оно было пурпурным и темно-синим, а на западе над горами виднелись розовые прожилки. Было очень красиво.  
Перейдя через вершину холма, мы оказались на крутом склоне, и Брайан сел лицом к красноватому закату. Я тоже сел. Потом Брайан принял полулежачее положение, я же просто откинулся на спину, закинув руки за голову. Так мы лежали рядом, наблюдая, как на небосклоне постепенно появляются звезды.  
Маленькие белые мотыльки танцевали в траве вокруг нас под музыку протекающей неподалеку реки.  
\- Интересно, как мисс Бут выжила эти два дня без тебя, - сказал я с хулиганской улыбкой.  
\- Фу, - простонал Брайан, прикрыв глаза рукой. - Если ты еще спросишь, на какой день мы назначим свадьбу, я начну звать тебя Уильямом.   
Я не смог сдержать улыбки. Наша мисс Бут - дочь трактирщика, у которого Брайан арендует офис. Она училась во Франции, а теперь вернулась в Уорбридж и безумно увлеклась Брайаном. Но он очень явно дал мне понять, что ее увлечение не является взаимным, и что ему не нравится, когда она мешает нам работать. Брайан, казалось, ее не выносил.  
\- Почему Уильямом? Он считает ее хорошей парой для тебя?  
\- Уильям думает, что для меня будет хорошей парой любая незамужняя женщина. Он хочет, чтобы по дому бегали дети.  
\- Ну и что тебя удерживает? - спросил я, думая, как далеко мне позволят углубиться в эту тему.  
Браан вздохнул:  
\- Я этим не интересуюсь.  
\- Не интересуешься мисс Бут?  
\- Забудь о мисс Бут! - засмеялся Брайан, швырнув в меня комок земли. Помолчав немного, он все же ответил на мой вопрос:  
\- Не интересуюсь женщинами.  
\- Представляю себе, наверное, трудно найти жену.  
\- Я не хочу иметь жену, - сказал Брайан. - И детей. Мне наплевать, если я вообще не женюсь.  
\- А что Уильям говорит на это?  
\- Уильям верит, что мне нужно только найти хорошую женщину, и я без памяти в нее влюблюсь.   
\- А ты в это не веришь?  
\- Я не знаю, верю ли я в любовь вообще. А ты?  
\- Я верю.  
И я верил. Думал, что верю.  
\- Ну, вот и замечательно! Поскольку женщины не вызывают у меня интереса, я буду отдавать всех девиц тебе.  
Я усмехнулся:  
\- Благородное предложение, но я не уверен, заинтересуют ли меня женщины.  
Он пристально посмотрел на меня:  
\- Вообще ни одна? Как же ты тогда веришь в любовь?  
Я замолчал, потому что не мог ответить. Любовь для меня была чем-то отдаленным, эфемерным. Я мечтал о ней так же, как и о безопасности, счастье, свободе. Я никогда не думал, что она возможна. Это была всего лишь нереальная мечта.  
\- Я не знаю, - ответил я честно. Да и что мог сказать я, раб, который не является членом общества? Где бы я мог найти любовь?  
Но Брайан, казалось, очень заинтересовался нашим разговором.  
\- Когда ты закрываешь глаза и представляешь себе, что ты влюблен, то кого ты видишь на месте предмета своей любви?  
Я закрыл глаза, сложив руки на животе. Я подождал, но чудесное видение так и не появилось. Казалось, я не мог представить себе будущее, только настоящее. Я подождал еще, мои мысли стали неконтролируемыми, и в голове возник только образ широкой мускулистой спины, блестящей от пота на полуденном солнце. Я представил себе, как будет выглядеть эта спина в голубом лунном свете, который заливал мою комнату каждую ночь.  
Внезапно я открыл глаза и увидел, что Брайан придвинулся ко мне очень близко, его светло-карие глаза искали мой взгляд в ожидании ответа.  
\- Я не знаю, - повторил я слабо. Он молча откинулся на спину, и мы снова стали созерцать звезды.


	5. Chapter 5

**Брайан:**

В время завтрака я мог думать только о нашем вчерашнем разговоре на холме. Я проигрывал в голове и анализировал слова Джастина снова и снова, чтобы найти в них намек на воплощение моих надежд. На осуществление моей дикой мечты, что, может быть, – может быть – я найду мужчину, который хочет того же, что и я. Но мысль о том, что этим мужчиной может быть Джастин – красивый, пленительный блондин, которым я увлекался все больше и больше, – была слишком замечательной, чтобы быть правдой.  
Я не могу объяснить свои чувства к нему. Это притяжение. Меня влечет к нему с невероятной силой. До вчерашнего вечера я не имел понятия, могу ли я рассчитывать на взаимность. Но теперь, понимает он или нет, он заронил в меня опасную искру надежды. И я не мог думать ни о чем другом.  
Сегодня вечером я имел честь принимать у себя за обедом виконта Делани с женой. Сначала я решил, что это великолепный повод выбросить Джастина из своих мыслей, хотя бы на несколько часов. Но оба моих гостя оказались такими безысходно тупыми, что я чуть не умирал при мысли, что мне придется развлекать их целый вечер.  
Они прибыли около пяти часов, и я должен был выражать свое восхищение тем, что с ними приехала мисс Мина Фиске, сестра виконтессы. Когда нас представляли друг другу, на лицах виконта с женой было написано, что я должен быть поражен красотой и обаянием мисс Фиске. А на самом деле мне приходилось бороться с собой, чтобы изображать интерес и выдавать притворные шутки.  
К тому времени, как подали суп, стало совершенно ясно, что мисс Фиске привезли сюда с определенной целью. Леди Делани изо всех сил старалась вовлечь свою сестру в разговор, касающийся моего имущества, - начиная с «очаровательной» мебели, заканчивая «впечатляющими» угодьями. Мисс Фиске с огромным энтузиазмом соглашалась с каждым замечанием и широко улыбалась мне, демонстрируя великолепные зубы. Я едва удерживался от того, чтобы не придушить ее.   
Я уверен, они никак не могли понять, почему я не сделал ей предложение прямо за столом.   
Мисс Фиске очень привлекательная, ее называют «очаровательной». Конечно, было бы крайней грубостью с моей стороны проигнорировать ее полностью. Но я боюсь дать ей хотя бы малейший намек на взаимность. Как я могу объяснить, что несмотря на все их попытки, я не могу выбросить из головы юного светловолосого раба, который полностью завладел моими мыслями? Того раба, который, согласно условностям, был выпровожен в свою комнату, дабы «высшее общество» могло пообедать без помех?  
Наконец, обед закончился, и с меня начали усиленно требовать ответного визита. Конечно, я сказал, что чрезвычайно буду рад снова их видеть, что я буду считать дни до нашей встречи и тому подобную ерунду. Когда они выходили, я едва удержался, чтобы не захлопнуть за ними дверь.  
Жозефина уже легла спать, так что некому было убрать со стола. Морально я был абсолютно вымотан. Но было не настолько поздно, чтобы ложиться спать. Я взял со стола бокал и снова наполнил его вином. Я надеялся, что теперь отправлюсь спать и забуду про этот дурацкий вечер.  
Я прибрался и снова окинул взглядом комнату, не зная, чем заняться. Было слишком поздно для прогулки, но я был чересчур возбужден, чтобы просто сесть за книжку. Вино меня согрело, но не до такой степени, чтобы лениво завалиться спать. После минутного размышления я понял, что скучаю по Джастину. Я слишком привык к его присутствию, к нашим разговорам. И я не хотел, чтобы этот день закончился просто так. Мне нужно было, по крайней мере, пожелать ему спокойной ночи. Итак, я начал свой роковой поход наверх.


	6. Chapter 6

**Брайан:**

Я остановился перед комнатой Джастина и заметил тусклый свет свечи, мерцающий под дверью. Он еще не спал. Я тихо постучал, и он появился через пару мгновений, держа в руке “Candide ou l'optimisme” (“Кандид, или Оптимизм”). Джастин был одет легко - в короткие бриджи и свободную белую рубашку, одну из моих старых, я отдал их ему, но они были ему велики, и он не носил их днем. Нескольких пуговиц не хватало, и воротник был распахнут широко, открывая его матовую шею и грудь.  
Джастин тихо рассмеялся и спросил:  
\- Как прошел обед?  
Я был не в состоянии дать требуемый ответ, просто закрыл глаза, словно от боли, и прислонился лбом к дверному косяку. Он снова засмеялся и пошел назад в комнату, молча давая мне разрешение войти. Он сел на кровать, я присел рядом.   
\- Ты читаешь по-французски? - спросил я, наблюдая, как он кладет книгу на стол, клочком бумажки закладывая нужную страницу.  
\- Разве не все читают по-французски? - переспросила меня сама невинность.  
Я широко улыбнулся его прелести. Он тоже улыбнулся, но неправильно понял мою улыбку:  
\- Вы смеетесь надо мной, хозяин?  
\- Нет, - ответил я, немедленно посерьезнев. - И никогда не буду.   
Я понимал, что с каждым днем все больше ненавижу, когда он называет меня «хозяином».  
Словно что-то отрезвило нас, и я не мог придумать, о чем бы заговорить. Я так хотел подняться к нему и поговорить с ним, а теперь понимал, что просто хотел быть рядом с ним. Хотел слушать его, неважно, что он решит доверить мне этой ночью - мечты, мысли или теории.  
Понял Джастин это или нет, но начал с энтузиазмом рассказывать о главе, которую только что прочитал. Я был больше сконцентрирован на его лице, чем на словах. Когда Джастина что-то восхищает, его голубые глаза начинают сиять, а улыбка становится самой прекрасной на свете. Потом его рассуждения о Вольтере стали более серьезными. Он говорил о Кунигунде, о скоротечности молодости и красоты... и его голос стал тоскливым.  
Постепенно я прилег рядом с ним, заметив, как мои вдохи и выдохи совпадают с повышением-понижением тона его голоса. Джастин сидел рядом со мной, скрестив ноги. Я заметил, что когда он жестикулирует, его голая левая коленка слегка толкает меня в бок. Это открытие заставило меня пропустить мимо ушей несколько его фраз.  
\- ... что в мире нет истинной доброты и красоты, - продолжил он.  
Это заявление словно ударило меня. Я снова сел и посмотрел ему в лицо:  
\- Ты неправ.  
\- Это утверждение Вольтера, - просто ответил он.  
Несколько мгновений я молчал, чтобы собраться с решимостью.  
\- Он не встречал тебя, - тихо произнес я. И сам был шокирован собственной смелостью.  
Он поднял голову, поймав мой взгляд. В его голубых глазах отражались какие-то эмоции, которые я не мог прочесть. Отчасти по своей воле, отчасти из-за давно обуревавшего меня желания, я поднял правую руку, решившись прикоснуться к его лицу. Мой большой палец танцевал вокруг его щеки, очень близко, но не касаясь. Он заморгал, но не отодвинулся и не произнес ни звука.  
Мое сердцебиение было просто оглушительным, мне казалось, что он тоже его слышит. Мой взгляд медленно скользнул с его алых, слегка приоткрытых губ ниже, к расстегнутому воротнику рубашки, который еще немного распахнулся из-за его участившегося дыхания.  
Прежде чем я сам понял свои намерения, моя своенравная рука скользнула вниз, обведя его подбородок, к распахнутому воротнику. И мое легкое, как перышко, касание замерло там.  
Я видел его ключицу, появляющуюся и исчезающую под воротником в мерцающем свете свечи. Я ощущал, как тепло его кожи впитывается в кончики моих пальцев. Внезапно самым важным на земле стало дотронуться до этой кожи - пробежать пальцами по ямочке в основании его шеи, почувствовать гладкую мускулатуру плеча. И желание пересилило все доводы разума, умолявшего меня не делать этого.  
Как только мои пальцы прикоснулись к горячей коже Джастина, он слегка отпрянул - всего лишь на несколько миллиметров. И на много миль от меня. Я немедленно отдернул руку и отважился взглянуть на него. Он отвернулся, не глядя ни на что конкретно. Хотя юноша казался невозмутимым, его панически вздымающаяся грудь говорила об обратном.  
Я встал, в моем теле была пугающая пустота, хотя сердце все еще бесцельно отбивало удары. Только после того, как я вышел из комнаты и закрыл дверь, туман, застилавший мне мозги, наконец, рассеялся. Осталось только чувство всепоглощающего страха. Боже милостивый, что я натворил? 

**Джастин:**

Я сидел несколько минут, словно оглушенный. Только когда несколько слезинок упало мне на бедро, я понял, что плачу. И уже не смог остановиться. Я забрался под покрывало и свернулся в комочек, надеясь, что милосердный сон накроет меня. Но он так и не приходил.  
Я лежал в темноте: не мог заснуть и был совершенно вымотан рыданиями. Хотя мне казалось, что я не смогу больше выдавить из себя ни слезинки, я постоянно был на грани плача. Меня рвали на части вина, отчаяние и бесконечные потери.  
Я допустил две кошмарные ошибки… и приходил в ужас от собственной глупости.  
Первая ошибка: я решил, что здесь все может быть по-другому. Что здесь я смогу действительно отдохнуть. И что Брайан окажется совсем не таким, как я боялся. Что он будет уважать меня за мой труд, за преданность, что, возможно, ему просто будет нравиться мое общество. С моей стороны было глупо рассчитывать на что-то подобное, и за свое разочарование я должен винить только себя. Я уже давно понял, что от жизни можно ожидать только самого худшего – тогда вас никогда не постигнет разочарование. И полное опустошение. Но когда я поселился здесь, я забыл про это. Так что виноват только я. Мне нужно было думать мозгами.  
Моя вторая – и самая тяжкая – ошибка в том, что я отказал ему. Хотя это была всего лишь спонтанная нервная реакция, я знаю, он посчитал ее отказом. Не знаю, почему я так поступил. Странно, что после всего, чему научился в Эбернети, я смог совершить настолько тупую ошибку. Я вздрогнул. Не от стеснения, ведь я отнюдь не новичок, я знаю, к чему могут принуждать раба. Я вздрогнул от удивления. Или грусти. Мне было грустно, что я так ошибся по поводу своей роли здесь. Сейчас мне даже трудно представить, как он разгневан на меня. Насколько неблагодарным он меня считает.   
Но худшим было то, что все могло быть совсем не плохо. Все-таки я провел здесь достаточно времени, чтобы понять: Брайан очень добрый человек, он будет нежен со мной. По крайней мере, нежнее, чем Эбернети. С одной стороны, я отчаянно хотел немедленно броситься за Брайаном и умолять о прощении. С другой стороны, мне казалось, что я избежал худшей участи. Возможно, Брайан разрешит мне избежать этой участи. 

**Брайан:**

Я лежал в тишине и молился, чтобы эта ночь длилась вечность. Чтобы мне никогда не пришлось встать навстречу утру. Навстречу Джастину.  
Я ужасался сам себе. Я вел себя грубо? Мягко сказано. Я не должен был приходить к нему сегодня. Я не должен был вообще даже мечтать о нем.  
Я неправильно оценил его чувства ко мне. В своей отчаянной надежде на взаимность я увидел интерес там, где его не было.  
А теперь… в лучшем случае, Джастин будет считать меня больным. Если бы он не был рабом, он бы сообщил обо мне в полицию, и все было бы кончено. Я знаю, что в полиции делают с мужчинами типа меня. Но он раб – у него так мало прав… практически никаких. В любом случае, все стало только хуже. Я воспользовался своим положением. А я так упорно пытался завоевать его доверие.  
Я сердито вытер лицо руками. Жалость к самому себе не поможет мне утром. Я должен сделать выбор. С одной стороны, я могу полностью дистанциироваться от него. Возможно, мы слишком много времени проводили вместе… Но с другой стороны, для него это будет так неудобно… и так унизительно для меня –притворяться, что ничего не было. Вести себя так, словно все произошедшее – результат моей пьяной глупости, не более того.  
Да, наверное, лучше так и сделать. Возможно, со временем он забудет о том, что произошло.


	7. Chapter 7

**Джастин:**

С утра я встал словно пьяный, под аккомпанемент нетерпеливого стука Жозефины в дверь. Я совсем не выспался. Но утром у меня появилась новая навязчивая идея. Я понял, что должен все вернуть на свои места. Я должен доказать Брайану, как сильно я рад, что у меня такой хороший хозяин.  
Я спустился в кухню, чтобы помочь приготовить завтрак, и настоял на том, чтобы самому готовить главное блюдо. Жозефина согласилась очень неохотно, как будто что-то подозревала. Но я не удосужился ей хоть что-то объяснить. Я хотел приготовить любимое блюдо Брайана – яичницу с ветчиной. Я заметил, что он мало ест за завтраком. Исключением является именно это блюдо.  
Наконец, пришли Брайан и Уильям, и мы сели завтракать. Я заметил, что Брайан надел жилет и выходную рубашку. Следовательно, он планирует отправиться в деревню. Интересно, возьмет ли он меня с собой. Тогда я узнаю, сильно ли он злится. За столом я несколько раз украдкой взглянул на него, но он, кажется, умышленно избегал смотреть на меня. Он был гораздо более лаконичен, чем обычно.  
\- Яичница весьма недурна, - сказал он, не отрывая глаз от тарелки.  
\- Э, это он приготовил, а не я, - прокудахтала Жозефина. – Такое богохульство – есть скоромное в канун поста!   
Я заметил, что она тщательно отделяет ломтики ветчины от яиц и складывает их на край тарелки.  
Брайан смотрит на нее, затем на меня и закатывает глаза. Глядя на это, я просто не могу удержаться от улыбки.  
\- Джастин, ты готов отправиться со мной в город после завтрака?  
\- Да, хозяин! – надеюсь, не слишком поспешно ответил я. Возможно, Брайан не так сильно сердится на меня, как я думал. Решение привести все в порядок еще более окрепло во мне. Но для этого понадобится не только «богохульный» завтрак.

**Брайан:**

Мы не разговаривали, поэтому время текло очень медленно. Я дал Джастину большую кипу бумаг, которые необходимо было разобрать, и очень надеялся, что он сделает это, не прибегая к моей помощи. Я изо всех сил целый день старался сохранять между нами безопасную дистанцию. А уж как я был рад утром, когда обнаружил, что обе лошади находятся в нашем распоряжении!  
Я постоянно замечал, что он бросает на меня осторожные взгляды, как будто ожидая чего-то. Эта неловкость убивала меня. Особенно при воспоминании о том, как в последний раз в моем офисе мы смеялись и подшучивали друг над другом, словно старые друзья. Я хотел, чтобы все оставалось, как раньше. Я знал, что для этого потребуется время. И кое-что еще. Извинения.   
Я был неправ, пытаясь вести себя так, словно ничего не случилось. Возможно, Джастин мог притворяться. Но не я. Мне отчаянно нужно было извиниться, попытаться загладить свою вину перед ним. Сегодня вечером перед сном я собирался прийти к нему и сказать, что мне очень жаль. Мне безумно жаль, что я поставил его в такое положение, что заставил чувствовать себя неуютно в его собственной комнате. Я собирался заверить его, что подобного никогда – никогда – больше не произойдет.

Наступил вечер, и мои старшие слуги отправились по своим комнатам. Джастин сидел у камина и штопал одну из рубашек Уильяма. Я понимал, что сейчас самое подходящее время извиниться перед ним. А пока я сидел тихо, обдумывая отрепетированные слова.  
Он внезапно закончил работу и обратился ко мне:   
\- Хозяин, можно мне пойти в свою комнату? Уже поздно.  
\- Конечно, - слишком поспешно сказал я. Он мгновенно взлетел вверх по лестнице, и я упустил шанс извиниться. Я несколько минут сидел неподвижно - чувствовал себя неловко из-за предстоящего разговора. И поэтому начал колебаться, стоит ли его начинать. Эти колебания показались мне такими детскими и трусливыми. Укрепившись в своем решении, я поставил книгу обратно на полку, взял свечу и стал подниматься по лестнице – за прощением.  
Меня удивило то, что под его дверью было темно. Он всегда несколько часов читал перед сном. Не может же он уже спать? Я осторожно постучал, но не получил ответа. Я подумал, не оставить ли эту идею, но мое решение сделало меня смелым, и я приоткрыл дверь.  
\- Джастин? – прошептал я, чуть-чуть освещая его комнату. Его нигде не было, а постель была заправлена. Я озадаченно отступил в коридор. Он же всего несколько минут назад поднялся к себе в комнату! Если только он очень тихо не прокрался через кухонную лестницу, он должен быть только в одном месте.   
Я вернулся в холл и направился к тонкому лучику лунного света, пробивавшемуся из-под двери моей спальни.


	8. Chapter 8

**Брайан:**

Я чуть было не постучал в свою собственную дверь, но вовремя понял всю глупость своего намерения. Я перевел дыхание и вошел, желая увидеть там Джастина.  
Он и правда был там. Но вот к такому я не был готов. Джастин терпеливо сидел на моей кровати, полностью обнаженный. Он встал, чтобы взглянуть мне в лицо. И никакой стыд или скромность не заставили бы меня отвести глаза.  
В мерцающем свете свечи его кожа цвета слоновой кости приобрела янтарный оттенок. Я смотрел на его гладкую алебастровую грудь и пропорциональные мускулы рук. Мой страждущий взгляд спустился по дорожке золотистых завитков от пупка к мягкому розовому члену. Мои ноги ослабли - без сомнения, из-за желания упасть перед ним на колени.  
Я не могу пошевелиться, заговорить, не могу даже вздохнуть. Мой взгляд возвращается к его лицу - на нем нет затаенной страсти или хотя бы соблазнительной улыбки. Его решительное поведение контрастирует с глазами, полными страха. Что здесь происходит?  
\- Джастин... что это? - заикаюсь я.  
\- То, что ты хотел, - мягко произносит он, - прошлой ночью. Пока я не... остановил тебя.  
\- Не понимаю.  
\- Ты можешь подумать, что я неблагодарная тварь, это не так, клянусь! Прошлой ночью я был просто... напуган.  
В его голосе появился просительный оттенок. Я не мог не подойти ближе к нему. Мы стояли в нескольких дюймах от кровати, и он просительно тронул меня за руку:  
\- Хозяин, ты так добр ко мне. Я покажу, как я тебе благодарен.  
И он неубедительно улыбнулся мне. Я же стоял, совершенно онемев, пытаясь хоть как-то вникнуть в значение произносимых им слов. В конце концов, я очнулся, когда воск начал капать мне на руки. Я пошел поставить свечу на ночной столик. И обернувшись, понял, что мои действия Джастин ошибочно принял за согласие. Он вскарабкался на постель и встал на четвереньки над подушками. Затем он опустился на локти, положил голову на подушку и выпятил попку.  
Милостивый Боже! - подумал я, когда полностью обозрел эту сцену. Мне окончательно стало плохо от увиденного. Неужели он думает, что я просто пристроюсь к нему сзади... буду трахать его... как какое-то животное? Я с ужасом вспомнил все свои напрасные мечты о нем, обнаженном, в моей постели... но я не хотел такого вот! Это было извращенное исполнение моих желаний!  
Дополнительную мерзость этой сцене придавало то, что поза Джастина открывала превосходный вид на вязь шрамов на его спине и вытатуированное имя другого мужчины на его шее. В моей постели был запуганный, сломленный мальчик, который отдавался мне, как будто я требовал от него секса словно десятину!  
\- Джастин, пожалуйста... слезай оттуда.  
Он поднял голову с подушки, чтобы посмотреть на меня. В его голосе звучало отчаяние:  
\- Я тебя разозлил?  
Он медленно пополз к краю кровати.   
\- Нет, - сказал я, взяв его за плечи и выпроваживая с кровати.  
\- Я думал, что ты хочешь именно этого... я думал, что ты... желаешь меня...  
\- Я... да! Нет! - мои глаза проследили за его взглядом. Он смотрел на мои брюки, выпуклость на которых спереди была слишком заметна. Да уж, она свидетельствовала не в мою пользу!  
\- Я... пожалуйста, просто... оденься.   
Он пошел одеваться, его лицо было красным от смущения. Могу только представить себе, какое у меня было лицо. Я снова взял свечу и указал на дверь:  
\- Пошли.  
Я направился обратно в холл, Джастин последовал за мной. Мы вошли в его комнату, и я сдернул одеяло с кровати.  
\- Давай, залезай.  
Он лег в постель, не отрывая от меня взгляда.   
\- Пожалуйста, постарайся уснуть, - сказал я. Я знаю, что сказал не то, что надо было, но у меня в голове была сплошная каша. Я направился обратно к двери, но остановился, обернулся и снова взглянул на него. Я не мог все оставить вот так.  
\- Джастин, то, что случилось прошлой ночью, было моей ошибкой, и это я должен извиняться перед тобой.  
Он вскочил, протестуя:  
\- Это твое право, хозяин!   
\- Нет, - твердо сказал я. - Я никогда не буду тебя ни к чему принуждать. И мне стыдно, что ты мог сделать такой вывод по моему поведению.  
\- Значит, ты меня не хочешь?  
Я вздохнул и присел на краешек кровати. И шепотом признался:  
\- Я хочу тебя, Джастин. И всегда хотел. С того самого момента, как...  
Я затих. ... с того самого момента, как впервые увидел его.  
\- Тогда почему ты отказался?  
Я смотрю в его смущенные глаза. Как ему объяснить?  
\- Я хочу ту часть тебя, которую ты мне дать не можешь, - наконец отвечаю я, указывая на его сердце. Кончик моего пальца касается его рубашки, потом обреченно опускается. Джастин ничего не говорит, и я выхожу из комнаты, бесшумно закрывая дверь за собой.


	9. Chapter 9

**Сентябрь 1770**

**Брайан:**

Когда я был маленьким, я нашел в сарае раненого чибиса. Я посадил его в корзину и везде носил с собой. Я назвал его Георгом, в честь нашего короля. И он стал моим лучшим другом. Когда отец наконец спросил, что за штуковину я с собой таскаю, я с гордостью показал ему чибиса. Он засмеялся и сказал, что мальчики и птицы обычно не дружат. Естественно, я возразил, что мы запросто подружились, что мы с Георгом почти братья.  
\- Как может Георг быть предан тебе, если ты посадил его в корзину? - спросил он. - Освободи его, и тогда узнаешь истинную цену его дружбе.  
В свои девять лет я был уже гордецом. И немедленно бросился открывать корзину, чтобы доказать отцовскую неправоту. Георг останется со мной, я был уверен! Ведь мы же лучшие друзья!  
Я снял крышку и заглянул внутрь:   
\- Привет, Георг! Ну что?  
Мой отец сидел перед камином в кресле, его все это явно забавляло. Птица повернулась на соломе, которую я для нее положил, и посмотрела мне прямо в глаза. Затем она выбралась из корзины и вылетела в окно. И в конце концов черной точкой скрылась за горизонтом.  
Два дня я был безутешен, хотя отец заверял меня, что я поступил правильно. Я много раз вспоминал, как Георг посмотрел прямо на меня и, не сомневаясь, решил меня оставить.  
Я вспомнил об этом, когда думал о Джастине и том, что произошло в моей спальне. Он предложил мне все, что у него оставалось, но только потому, что считал себя обязанным. А не по любви. С моей стороны было высокомерно и глупо даже мечтать о его чувствах, когда наше положение было настолько неравным.  
Но в моей власти все изменить - и я это сделаю. Хотя существует возможность - вполне реальная возможность - что он вылетит из корзины и из моей жизни, я должен сделать это. Я сделаю все, чтобы дать ему свободу. 

**Джастин:**

Вчера ночью мне снилось, что я был в мелочной лавке. Не знаю, как так получилось, но я обнаружил, что держу в руках книгу. Книга была захватывающе прекрасной и не похожей на любую другую. Мне казалось, что я искал эту книгу всю свою жизнь. Когда я ее открыл, я понял, что она написана на непонятном мне диалекте. Это был не иностранный язык. Этот диалект знало множество людей. Но никто из них не удосужился научить меня ему.  
Я листал страницы, видел древний прекрасный текст, который одновременно потрясал и пугал меня. Я отчаянно хотел прочитать его, потому что знал: в этой книге есть ответы на все мои самые заветные вопросы. Но наступал вечер, и магазин нужно было закрывать. Я отчаивался, потому что у меня не было денег для приобретения этой книги, мне придется оставить ее. Внезапно лавочник окликнул меня из-за прилавка, спрашивая, не хочу ли я приобрести себе эту книгу. Я сказал, что мне нечем заплатить, он снова спросил, хочу ли я ее получить:  
\- Тебе нужно только решить - берешь ты ее или нет.  
Когда я проснулся, этот сон поставил меня в тупик. Я раньше никогда не делал выбор.

**Брайан:**

С того рокового вечера прошла неделя, и я с облегчением понял, что наши отношения с Джастином пришли в норму. Ощущались остатки неловкости, но я верил, что мы будем стараться не вспоминать о происшедшем. И все же я до сих пор ловил на себе его странные, как будто оценивающие взгляды. Тем не менее, я был убежден, что он понятия не имеет, что я для него припас.  
Я обратился к юристу из Хиафорда за помощью в подготовке документов по освобождению Джастина из рабства. Юрист, мистер Херст, приедет завтра. И я собирался придумать какое-нибудь задание для Джастина, чтобы удалить его из дома на полдня. Вечером я хотел преподнести ему сюрприз в виде вольной.  
Эта идея одновременно и возбуждала меня, и приводила в смятение. Я мечтал дать свободу Джастину, потому что не мог больше терпеть его подневольного положения. Оно не должно больше быть на первом месте. Он слишком ярок, слишком красив, слишком талантлив, чтобы провести всю жизнь за черной работой. Я не знаю, как он стал рабом. Хотя мне безумно любопытно, у меня нет прав спрашивать его о прошлом.  
Но мне все равно было грустно, когда я обдумывал завтрашний план. Он, безусловно, изменит все. Джастин будет свободен от рабства и, следовательно, свободен от меня. И хотя я собираюсь предложить ему жить у меня, я не рассчитываю, что он согласится. Зачем ему это? Целый мир будет открыт для него, и он должен будет идти вперед в поисках собственного счастья. И я желаю ему счастья - лучшая часть меня желает.  
Другая, эгоистичная часть меня хочет умолять его остаться. Хочет поведать ему мои настоящие чувства: что я просыпаюсь утром ради него, а вечером засыпаю с мыслью, что увижу его утром. Что первый раз в моей жизни у меня появилась цель. Я хочу посвятить жизнь не себе, а другому, более замечательному человеку. Я отчаянно хочу, чтобы он стал частью моей жизни, какие бы отношения он ни выбрал.  
Я пытался отрицать свои чувства, но не смог. Я был глубоко и безнадежно влюблен в него. Но я никогда не скажу ему об этом. Ведь с его уходом меня покинет не только мой друг, мой компаньон, но и моя первая и единственная надежда на настоящую любовь. 

Начинался день, который должен был стать последним днем рабства Джастина. Мы завтракали вчетвером, но никто, кроме меня, конечно, не знал, какой сегодня знаменательный день.  
\- Джастин, - обратился я к нему ласково. - Мне нужно сегодня кое-что сделать. Ты мне поможешь?  
\- Конечно, хозяин.   
Я объяснил, что ему нужно будет съездить в Уорбридж, чтобы купить чернил, а также выполнить кое-какие незначительные поручения в офисе. Это займет несколько часов - то есть, он точно будет отсутствовать, пока я буду занят с юристом. Он, конечно, немедленно согласился. Кажется, он был возбужден перспективой взять на себя такую ответственность.  
Ближе к полудню Джастин вывел лошадь и стал готовить ее к поездке. Я начал отсчитывать деньги, на которые нужно было купить чернил. В это время ко мне подошел Уильям.  
\- Брайан, - осторожно начал он. - Ты посылаешь его одного в деревню?  
\- Да. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Я просто беспокоюсь, сэр. Мне кажется, вы чересчур ему доверяете.  
\- Ты о чем, Уильям? Ты считаешь, что Джастину нельзя доверять?  
\- Он хороший мальчик, но все равно остается рабом, сэр. Я думаю, вы слишком рискуете, посылая его одного, на лошади и с кошельком, полным денег. Ради чего ему возвращаться? Почему бы ему не сбежать?  
Признаюсь, я даже не учитывал такую возможность. Конечно, Джастин и понятия не имел, что именно этим вечером я собираюсь дать ему вольную. Неужели он украдет мою лошадь, деньги и исчезнет? Мне не нравилось даже думать об этом.  
\- У меня нет подобных опасений, Уильям. Думаю, Джастину можно доверять.  
Уильям осуждающе надулся. Я решил проигнорировать его предупреждения. Вошел Джастин и сообщил, что лошадь готова. Я дал ему маленький кошелек с деньгами, который он взял, кивнув, и вышел. Я смотрел в окно, как он выезжал из конюшни. Он увидел, что я наблюдаю за ним, и посмотрел прямо на меня, его улыбка осветила лицо, как настоящее солнышко. Джастин ускакал по направлению к деревне.

Вечером этого дня я сидел у камина и рассеянно наблюдал, как Жозефина домывает посуду после обеда. Я был рад, что Уильям сейчас в поле, огораживает овечье пастбище, потому что я больше не мог слушать его покровительственно-сочувствующие вздохи. Хорошо, что у него хватило такта не напоминать мне торжествующе, что прав оказался все-таки он.  
Потом слуги отправились спать, а я остался сидеть с книгой. Книга лежала у меня на коленях - я за несколько часов так и не прикоснулся к ней. Я накинул халат, бросил взгляд на бумаги об освобождении Джастина, которые я подписал днем. Чернила на них уже полностью высохли. Я открыл дверь и вышел в прохладную темноту. Сверчки уже начали свою еженощную симфонию. А я гадал, когда же я наконец смогу признать, что Джастин не вернется.


	10. Chapter 10

**Уильям:**

Итак, он сбежал. Честно говоря, я удивлен. Хотя я и предупреждал Брайана, на самом деле я совсем не думал, что парень даст деру. По крайней мере, никак не подозревал, что при этом он украдет хозяйскую лошадь, потому что в мальчишке была христианская добродетель. Что ж, если он умный мальчик, а он такой и есть, он сейчас уже в нескольких графствах отсюда. И, без сомнения, уже продал эту лошадь, чтобы получить деньги на обзаведение. Это печально. Он казался таким добросердечным мальчиком.  
Все утро Брайан был очень грустным и не хотел ни с кем общаться. Он не стал есть с нами, спустился только для того, чтобы попить, затем снова вернулся в постель. И ничем нельзя было его вывести из этого состояния.  
Так что мы с Жозефиной завтракали вдвоем. Такого не случалось давно. Только некоторое время после смерти отца Брайан не ел с нами. Я поглощал пищу молча, Жозефина же постоянно рассуждала о греховности Джастина. Она уверенно говорила, что дьявол давно поселился в его душе, а она, всегда чуявшая зло, раскусила его. 

**Брайан:**

Хотя мне была отвратительна мысль, что нужно выбираться из кровати, жизнь продолжалась. Мне необходимо было работать. Итак, я заставил себя выползти из постели и медленно оделся, не собираясь отправляться в Уорбридж раньше полудня. Там мне придется сидеть в том же офисе, где так долго сидел со мной Джастин. Я все время буду смотреть на пустующий стул за моим столом. Мне придется вернуть стул хозяину, который не преминет спросить о том «мальчишке с льняными волосами», который раньше был со мной.  
В конце концов, я оделся и пошел было вниз, но остановился перед его дверью. Его дверью, за которой снова была пустая комната. Что-то заставило меня войти и сесть на кровать. Мысли одолевали меня. Он давно планировал побег, или это было моментальное озарение?  
Я подошел к его маленькому столику. Помню, как он был восхищен, получив его. Восхищение казалось таким искренним, а мальчик – таким благодарным. Разве я так себе все представлял? Неужели я такой дурак?  
Я открыл верхний ящик его стола – в нем лежала пачка бумаги, которую я ему дал вместе с карандашами и чернилами. Я пролистал бумаги и был потрясен – они все были изрисованы, иногда просто набросками, иногда – законченными композициями. На нескольких были пейзажи, я узнал вид из окна. На нескольких – предметы обстановки комнаты, один раз был нарисован Артур. Остальные – а их было большинство – изображали меня. В разных позах, в разных местах, хотя я не мог понять, когда и где. Джастин нарисовал меня просто безукоризненно, с потрясающим талантом и вниманием к деталям. Казалось, что он изучал меня часами. Я бережно положил рисунки в ящик и закрыл его.

Я поскакал галопом в деревню, мечтая, чтобы этот день быстрей прошел. Когда я вбежал в гостиницу, я столкнулся с мисс Бут. Этого я желал меньше всего.  
\- О, мистер Кинни! Я так вчера по вам скучала! – заявила она, усиленно хлопая ресницами.   
\- Доброе утро, мисс Бут, - кинул я ей коротко, заметив, что она преградила мне дорогу.   
\- Прекрасный день, не так ли, Брайан?  
\- Конечно, - ответил я, избегая ее взгляда.   
\- На самом деле, я вас искала!  
Да уж, готов поспорить.  
\- Как мило с вашей стороны, - я смотрел на лестницу. Эх, если бы я мог обойти мисс Бут…  
\- Да, Брайан, будьте уверены. Я хотела рассказать вам о вашем рабе.  
Меня словно заморозили.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?   
\- Произошла ужасная путаница! Присядем, выпьем, и я объясню, что произошло.  
\- Нет, я… спасибо, я не могу, - залепетал я, когда она направилась к бару. – Пожалуйста, расскажите мне, что случилось.  
\- Хорошо! – начала она, доставая два стакана и бутылку джина. – Я была свидетельницей всего этого! Вернее, почти всего… В общем, так… Это было вчера, около часа дня. Возможно, ближе к двум… Понимаете, я была в жутком расстройстве, поскольку потеряла свои золотые карманные часы!   
Я сжал кулаки в карманах. Она не могла заметить, как сильно я стискивал их. Она продолжила:  
\- Я направлялась в магазин Стерлинга, когда услышала какие-то крики и возгласы, раздававшиеся у входа в магазин. Конечно, я не могла остаться в стороне от происходившего, подняла юбки и припустила туда. Там я увидела, как того самого вашего раба – того молоденького блондина – посадили в повозку и увезли.  
Она, наверное, увидела, как мои глаза расширились, и начала смеяться:  
\- Погоди, это еще не самое замечательное! Я побежала в магазин, чтобы поговорить с Анной Стерлинг – она моя лучшая подруга. И я сразу же спросила: «Анна, почему они увезли раба Брайана Кинни?» Она удивилась: «Брайана Кинни? Я не знала, что он принадлежит Брайану Кинни!» И тут мы как следует посмеялись.  
\- Подожди, - наконец, прервал я его. – Почему его увезли?  
\- Именно об этом я спросила ее, именно об этом! Я спросила, не застукала ли она его на воровстве? Анна сказала, что нет, не то, чтобы… Но она заметила, что он приехал на дорогой лошади, а ведь он раб. Ты же знаешь, у него есть это непонятное клеймо на шее.  
\- Да, я знаю.  
\- Итак, она решила, что он – беглый раб, к тому же конокрад. Она позвала братьев, и его арестовали. У него даже нашли кошелек, полный денег!  
\- Стой, если они арестовали его вчера, где он сейчас?   
\- Ну, ты знаешь, в подобной ситуации раба обычно возвращают его владельцу, чтобы он смог наказать его, как хочет.  
\- Но мне никто его не вернул! Я его вообще не видел!  
\- Я знаю, и в этом-то весь смех! Анна не знала, что мальчик принадлежит тебе (иначе она бы, естественно, отправила его тебе). Она сделала вывод, что он должен принадлежать человеку, чье имя написано у него на шее. Эберкромби…  
\- Эбернети, - подсказал я мрачно.  
\- Да, именно так! Оказалось, что Эбернети – очень богатый человек, живущий где-то на востоке от Хиафорда. Брат Анны его знает. Так что твоего раба отправили туда. Ну, не смешно ли?   
Я закрыл лицо руками, не в силах даже ответить.  
\- О, дорогой Брайан, - начала она утешать меня. – Не бойся! Я же говорила, что кошелек нашли при нем? Так что твои деньги, и прекрасная лошадь в целости и сохранности. И хотя все это отослали Эбернети, я уверена, что этот человек все немедленно тебе вернет. Он наверняка поймет, что произошла глупая путаница!  
Я постарался изобразить благодарную улыбку, но она превратилась в гримасу. Мисс Бут похлопала меня по руке и пододвинула стакан с джином.  
Я снова отодвинул его и встал:  
\- Итак, как мне найти этого Эбернети?


	11. Chapter 11

**Брайан:**

Ветер свистел у меня в ушах, когда я скакал через равнину на восток. Наверное, мне нужно было бы сначала заехать домой, поскольку Жозефина и Уильям могли забеспокоиться из-за того, что я задерживаюсь. Но я не мог ждать ни минуты и не хотел объяснять им, почему я еду за Джастином. Мне еще нужно было узнать, где его искать. После разговора с Анной Стерлинг, приведшего меня в ярость, я выяснил, что искать Эбернети нужно где-то рядом с Хиафордом, но она точно не знала, где. Не желая ждать, пока ее брат протрезвеет и поможет мне, я поскакал в направлении Хиафорда, надеясь, что там я найду хоть одного человека, который мне объяснит, где находится Эбернети.   
Дорога в Хиафорд была достаточно долгой, чтобы меня с головой поглотило чувство вины. Я и только я был виноват в том, что случилось с Джастином. А я еще подозревал его в бегстве и даже в краже моей лошади!  
А на самом деле он сделал все, что я просил, он так ответственно подошел к выполнению моих заданий в Уорбридже. А я как дурак отпустил его одного, не подумав, что эта ужасная татуировка на его шее создаст ему такие проблемы! Слова кузнеца Страйвера эхом отдавались в моей голове... конечно же, слишком поздно. “Теперь никто не примет его за свободного человека!”  
Я скакал вперед, движимый раскаянием и надеждой, что, может быть, Джастин не хотел от меня уходить. Я сейчас мог думать только об одном: найти его, где бы он ни был, и забрать домой.  
Большую часть дня я потратил, опрашивая добрых граждан Хиафорда. Хотя все они слышали об Эбернети, никто не мог указать направление. На их лицах застывала гримаса глубокой задумчивости, а из искривленных ртов раздавалось только “мммм” да “хмммм”. Ничего более разумного я добиться не смог.   
Я пошел на рынок, надеясь, что в толпе мои шансы увеличатся, и начал спрашивать каждого встречного. В конце концов пожилой мужчина, продающий пеньку, улыбнулся на мой вопрос:  
\- Конечно, сынок, я знаю, где место, которое ты ищешь, - почесал он в затылке. - Окажи старику услугу - купи у меня немного пеньки, и я помогу тебе в твоих поисках!  
Видимо, положение у меня было совсем отчаянное, потому что я без раздумий начал шарить в кармане, ища деньги, чтобы купить веревку, которая была мне не нужна. Внезапно из ниоткуда возникла рука, перехватившая мою собственную.  
Я обернулся, чтобы увидеть, кто прервал мое бессознательное движение. Передо мной стояла полная женщина с волосами дико рыжего цвета и заговорщической улыбкой.  
\- Его веревки непрочные, - сказала она, суживая глаза при взгляде на старика. - А его советам следует доверять еще меньше.  
Старик харкнул и отвернулся от нас.  
Медноволосая женщина обернулась ко мне:  
\- Так это вы ищете Эбернети?  
\- Да, мадам. Вы знаете, как туда добраться? - спросил я в двадцатый раз за сегодня.  
\- Молодой господин, так получилось, что я как раз приехала оттуда на повозке. Она стоит недалеко отсюда. Присоединяйтесь ко мне, если хотите.  
Я усиленно закивал, выражая свою благодарность, и мы пошли с рынка.  
\- Миссис Эбернети, я полагаю?  
\- Нет-нет, дорогой мальчик! - хихикнула она. - Я их гувернантка. Можешь называть меня Деборой.  
\- Кинни, Брайан Кинни, - ответил я, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать ей руку.  
\- Что за дело у тебя в Эбернети?  
Пока мы шли по главной улице Хиафорда, я рассказал ей, что привело меня сюда. Рассказал о своем невезучем рабе, который отправился выполнять мое задание, а его арестовали якобы за кражу. Она слушала без особого интереса, пока я не упомянул про татуировку.  
\- Джастин? - воскликнула она, ее глаза расширились.  
\- Да, Джастин! Ты знаешь его?  
Она повернулась на каблуках и с неожиданной прытью припустила по улице. Я остался растерянно стоять в одиночестве.  
\- Подожди! – позвал я ее, убыстряя шаг, чтобы приноровиться к ее темпу. – Остановись! Как ты узнала, что я про него рассказываю? Разве Эбернети не всех своих рабов метил таким образом?  
\- Нет, - произнесла она грустно. Дебора дошла до повозки и повернулась ко мне лицом. – Только одного-единственного раба.  
Я был все еще огорошен внезапным изменением в ее поведении. Но начал подозревать, что оно было вызвано желанием защитить Джастина.  
\- Итак, ты возьмешь меня с собой? – спросил я. Она посмотрела на меня с сомнением. – Обещаю, я не причиню ему вреда. Я просто хочу забрать его домой.  
\- Зачем? В качестве кого? – горько спросила она.  
\- В качестве… своего друга, - ответил я, все еще растерянно. Она помотала головой и приготовилась к отъезду. Внезапно я вспомнил о бумагах, лежащих у меня в кармане пальто. Не знаю, зачем я их взял с собой, но как сейчас я радовался своей предусмотрительности!  
Я отдал ей бумаги. Она, колеблясь, взяла их и начала внимательно изучать. Даже надела очки, чтобы не пропустить ни строчки.  
\- Ты в самом деле собираешься освободить его?  
\- Да. Бумаги были подписаны прошлым вечером, перед этой трагедией. Я хотел их отдать ему вчера, но он так и не вернулся домой.  
Она вздохнула от облегчения:  
\- Тогда, сэр, все в порядке, поехали со мной. Я отвезу вас в Эбернети, а по дороге расскажу, что знаю.

Мы сели в повозку, и я начал терпеливо ждать, когда моя новая знакомая усядется. Она казалась нервной и перевозбужденной, и не могла сидеть спокойно.   
\- В чем-то проблема, мадам? – спросил я, желая, чтобы она рассказала мне больше о Джастине.  
\- Я очень беспокоюсь о нем. О Джастине. Меня вчера не было в доме, и я не видела, как его привезли. Думаю, что его встречал дворецкий. Дворецкий у нас новый – он не знает Джастина, не знает его истории.  
\- Ты думаешь, с ним там плохо обращаются?  
\- Нет, я думаю, он боится за свою жизнь!  
\- Почему? Я ничего не понимаю! Что там произошло?  
Она вздохнула и сложила руки на коленях. После секундного молчания она начала:  
\- Я начну с начала. С того времени, как я появилась в Эбернети.


	12. Chapter 12

**История Деборы**

Я начала работать у Эбернети где-то пять лет назад. В то время их дети были маленькими, поэтому мое присутствие в доме требовалось постоянно.  
Однажды (к тому времени я проработала у Эбернети совсем недолго) я случайно увидела в окно хозяина, вернувшегося с деловой поездки. С ним был маленький светловолосый мальчик лет 12-ти. Я наблюдала, как он провел мальчика в дом. Я думала, что вскоре нам представят этого ребенка, но этого не произошло. Никто не видел, как мальчик входил, никто о нем ничего не знал. На следующее утро я увидела, как хозяин уезжал из дома, но с ним никого не было.  
Я опросила всех слуг, но опять же, никто ничего не знал о светловолосом мальчике. А леди Эбернети уехала на все лето в Лондон, навестить тетю. Подгоняемая неодолимым любопытством, я стала искать ребенка в доме - не сказать, чтобы это было легким заданьицем!  
В конце концов, я зашла в северное крыло второго этажа - там находились комнаты хозяина (между прочим, комнаты миледи были в противоположной стороне дома).   
Внезапно за одной из дверей я услышала очень жалобный плач. Я немедленно сообразила, что это рыдает тот мальчик. Догадываясь, что дверь заперта, я все-таки подергала за ручку. Плач немедленно прекратился, и за дверью наступила полная тишина.   
Я понимала, что никто кроме меня ничего не знает о парнишке. Некоторое время я еще не догадывалась, кем он был, и почему вообще молоденького мальчика держали взаперти наверху! Я была такой наивной! Но вскоре мои иллюзии развеялись.   
Несколькими днями позже я подслушала, как сплетничали между собой прачки. Они жаловались на пятна крови на хозяйских простынях. А потом начали спорить, какая из служанок вскоре обзаведется незаконнорожденным ребенком. Но это была не служанка. Я точно знала, чья это была кровь.  
Не знаю, чем я руководствовалась, - жалостью или материнским инстинктом. Но когда в следующий раз хозяин уехал из поместья, я снова отправилась к той комнате. И осмелилась позвать мальчика. К моему удивлению, он ответил. Я услышала, как он садится рядом с дверью. Я тоже опустилась на колени, и мы начали разговаривать через щель под дверью. Следующие несколько месяцев мы регулярно общались.  
Я приносила ему книги, пропихивала их под дверью, и он с благодарностью принимал их. Я также таскала ему сладости и другую еду, которую могла протолкнуть под дверью, но он всегда книгам радовался гораздо больше. Не знаю, как его кормили, видимо, хозяин что-то придумал по этому поводу.   
Но однажды мы чудесным образом обнаружили, что дверь оставили незапертой. Воспоминания об этом дне разбивают мое сердце. Мы поступили очень, очень глупо...  
Я открыла дверь и впервые увидела его вблизи. Какой красивый мальчик! Но у него были такие застывшие, такие трагически грустные глаза... Я быстро отвела его в конюшню и велела ему спрятаться до темноты. Он присел в деннике, и я не могла не заметить выражение боли, мелькнувшее на его лице, когда он садился. Я пожала его руку, желая ему Божьего покровительства и скорости. Я знала, что могу больше его никогда не увидеть... по крайней мере, я на это надеялась.   
Я вернулась в дом и продолжала работать как ни в чем не бывало... но при этом молилась каждую свободную минуту. Вскоре прибыл хозяин. Когда он обнаружил пропажу Джастина, он был в ужасающей ярости!   
Все слуги видели это, хотя никто не мог понять, что случилось. Он всегда был склонен к насилию и жестокости, любил унижать людей. Но даже самые старые слуги сказали, что не помнят его в таком состоянии. Он бил окна, громил мебель до самой ночи. Я запихнула детей в чулан, чтобы они не попались ему под руку.   
В конце концов, он оседлал лошадь и кликнул с собой слуг-мужчин. Их не было несколько часов. Я не видела, как они вернулись, потому что укладывала детей спать. Я постоянно молилась, чтобы они не причинили Джастину вреда.  
На следующий день хозяин ушел поздно, и я смогла прокрасться наверх только днем. Я тихо постучала в дверь нашим тайным стуком, надеясь, что мне никто не ответит. Но Джастин отозвался. Я слышала, как он плачет от боли, садясь рядом с дверью. Тогда и я заплакала. Мы сидели и рыдали вместе, по разные стороны дубовой двери, около часа. В конце концов, я спросила, какую книгу ему принести на этот раз. Вместо книги он попросил бинты...   
Это продолжалось около года. К тому времени госпожа вернулась из Лондона. Мне было очень интересно, знает ли она про Джастина. Через некоторое время, я уверена, она узнала, но не была этим расстроена. Более того, думаю, она даже радовалась его присутствию в доме. Ведь она реже становилась целью жестоких выходок своего мужа. В этом доме никто - от дворецкого до простого слуги - не хотел попасться под руку этому злобному типу.  
Наконец, весной 68-го года нашего хозяина вызвали в колонии.   
Никто из нас не знал, когда он вернется, и вернется ли вообще, но весь дом ликовал по этому поводу. Сразу же после того, как он уехал из дома, чтобы отправиться в Америку, я побежала наверх к Джастину. И обнаружила, что хозяин достиг предела своей жестокости: дверь была заперта. Думаю, он продолжал считать, что никто в доме не знает о мальчике. Вместо того, чтобы освободить Джастина, Эбернети предпочел, чтобы тот умер взаперти. Я побежала к леди сказать об этом, и та молча отдала мне ключ от комнаты.   
В течение нескольких недель, может, с месяц, жизнь в Эбернети была счастливой.   
Хотя у нас не было причин надеяться на это, тем не менее, все чувствовали, что хозяин больше не вернется. Я взяла Джастина под свое крыло. Он помогал мне учить детей, поскольку превосходно писал и читал. Но однажды, когда мы занимались с детьми французским, на кухню вошла леди Эбернети и показала на Джастина. Она строго сказала:  
\- Иди за мной.  
И он подчинился. Больше я его никогда не видела.   
Позже один из привратников сказал мне, что видел, как мальчику связали запястья и усадили в повозку, поехавшую в город. Сначала я разозлилась, что моя хозяйка так поступила. Потом я поняла, что для Джастина в доме действительно не было работы. Более того, его присутствие служило только постыдным напоминанием о кошмарных извращенных наклонностях ее мужа.   
Во время своего следующего визита в Хиафорд и все последующие месяцы я обязательно заходила к ведущим аукциона рабов. Но они никогда не упоминали о покупке или продаже мальчика-англичанина. Я очень бы хотела найти его. Хотя бы для того, чтобы сообщить новость, которая наверняка принесет ему облегчение. Мы получили из Бостона сообщение о том, что Эбернети умер.


	13. Chapter 13

**Брайан:**

Я смотрел в окно экипажа, смутно сознавая, что наступила ночь, и на небо высыпали звезды. Я украдкой взглянул на Дебору, которая, казалось, была слишком погружена в собственные мысли. Я был благодарен ей за молчание. Если бы она хоть что-то спросила, я бы не смог ей ответить. Я был парализован стыдом.  
Я снова и снова вспоминал то время, которое Джастин провел у меня. Недоверие, недопонимание... все это предстало передо мной в новом свете. История, рассказанная Деборой, ужаснула меня. При мысли о том, что кто-то мог обращаться с Джастином подобным образом, у меня комок подступал к горлу. Но чем я лучше Эбернети? Почему я привел домой Джастина? Я долго не мог ответить на этот вопрос, но правда была слишком очевидной... и настолько же ужасной. Он был прекрасен, и я хотел его.   
Через некоторое время я увидел, как гигантская тень загородила ночное небо. Чем ближе мы подъезжали, тем более уродливые очертания принимала эта тень. Это был особняк Эбернети - чудовищный бегемот, развалившийся на земле. Мы миновали ворота и поехали мимо мириадов статуй и фонтанов.  
Мы вышли из экипажа, и Дебора велела мне подождать в холле, пока она найдет дворецкого. Мой взгляд упал на гигантскую мраморную лестницу и множество турецких ковров.  
Сзади меня, над дверью висела картина, больше моего роста. На ней был изображен дворянин, облаченный в меха. Одна его рука лежала на колене, другая покоилась на голове борзой. Чтобы увидеть верх картины, мне нужно было отойти назад и задрать голову. Но я не мог. Никакое любопытство не могло заставить меня взглянуть в лицо человека, который так издевался над Джастином. Эта история всегда будет преследовать меня.  
В конце концов Дебора вернулась с маленьким сварливым человечком.  
\- Сэр, - обратился он ко мне, снисходительно кивнув. - Мне рассказали о путанице, произошедшей с вашим рабом. Уверяю вас, что с ним обращались лучше, чем в те времена, когда он жил в этом доме.  
\- Спасибо. А сейчас просто покажите мне его...  
\- К несчастью, сэр, вам придется подождать. В настоящее время леди Эбернети обедает с гостями, она будет занята еще несколько часов.  
\- При чем тут леди Эбернети? - спросила Дебора. - Мы знаем, что это его раб, разве нельзя его привести прямо сейчас?  
\- Нет, только с разрешения леди! - сухо ответил дворецкий.  
\- Отлично, - протянула она, подмигнув мне. - Мы подождем в гостиной. Где вы его держите?   
\- Он заперт наверху, в одной из старых комнат хозяина, - дворецкий махнул рукой.  
Мы с Деборой остолбенели, но она быстро пришла в себя:  
\- Спасибо, Филипп.  
Тот ушел.  
\- Дебора, пожалуйста! - прошептал я, мои руки тряслись от волнения. - Мы должны забрать его оттуда.  
\- Я знаю, не волнуйся! - ответила она, выходя из комнаты. - У меня есть план. Я сейчас вернусь.  
Она ушла, и я остался в гостиной один, расхаживая туда-сюда и потирая бровь.   
Она очень быстро вернулась, протягивая мне ключ и свечу.  
\- Пойдем, я покажу тебе, как пройти наверх. Когда хозяин уехал, я сделала дубликат того ключа и хранила его в кухне.  
Я пошел за ней. Мы пересекли несколько комнат, прошли через кухню и вышли в узкий коридорчик за ней.  
\- За этой дверью ты найдешь старую лестницу, - объясняла она. - Ею никто не пользуется, так что берегись крыс. Она приведет тебя в северное крыло. Комнаты там пустуют, но слуги иногда заходят, так что действуй тихо. Я буду ждать в гостиной, вдруг Филипп вернется. Иди, давай!  
Она убежала, а я направился наверх, мое сердце собиралось выскочить из груди.  
Наконец, я нахожу холл, о котором она говорила. Там темно, только моя свеча озаряет его. Я пытаюсь открыть первую же замеченную мной дверь, и замок открывается с радующим душу щелчком. Я вхожу в комнату и закрываю за собой дверь.   
Тени от моей свечи танцуют по стенам комнаты, в которой еще сохранилась мебель. Я освещаю ближайший ко мне угол и вижу на полу сжавшегося Джастина. Руками он обхватил коленки, в которые уткнулся лицом.   
\- Джастин? - шепчу я, подходя к дрожащему мальчику. - Джастин, это я, Брайан.  
Он с опаской смотрит на меня, и его глаза расширяются.  
\- Хозяин? - неверяще спрашивает он. - Это вы?  
\- Да, - улыбаюсь я, приседая перед ним. Внезапно он бросается ко мне, обнимая меня за талию. Несколько мгновений я пытаюсь сохранить равновесие, не уронив свечу, потом тоже обнимаю его. Я чувствую колоссальное облегчение: я держу его, он будет со мной в безопасности.  
Я зарываюсь лицом в его мягкие волосы. Он все еще дрожит. Я слегка отодвигаю его и обнаруживаю, что он плачет. Он отчаянно пытается говорить:  
\- Хозяин, мне так жаль...- его душат рыдания. - Я все сделал, как вы просили. Вы должны поверить мне! Клянусь, я не пытался убежать! Пожалуйста, поверьте мне...  
\- Джастин, я верю тебе. Я знаю, что произошло. Я знаю... все. В случившемся виноват только я.  
\- Нет, - он мотает головой у моей груди.  
\- Да, Джастин, - я слегка отодвигаю мальчика, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. Вытираю слезу с его щеки и улыбаюсь:  
\- Разреши мне хоть раз взять вину на себя. Я поступил очень глупо.  
\- Ты поступил очень благородно. Я понял, что ты доверяешь мне. Я пришел в ужас из-за того, что не могу вернуться! Я понимал, как ты будешь думать обо мне...  
Теперь пришла моя очередь мотать головой:  
\- Если я и сомневался в тебе, Джастин, я был неправ. Я верю тебе.  
Он посмотрел на меня полными слез глазами. Я увидел в них страх. Боязнь этого места.   
\- Джастин, я должен вернуться вниз и дождаться леди Эбернети. Она даст разрешение забрать тебя домой.  
\- Нет, хозяин, пожалуйста! – он в отчаянии схватил меня за руку. – Пожалуйста, не оставляйте меня здесь одного….  
Я пристально смотрел на него некоторое время. Его глаза умоляли меня понять то, что он не мог рассказать. Я слишком хорошо знал, о чем он не мог поведать.  
\- Джастин, я разговаривал с Деборой.  
Его глаза расширились при упоминании ее имени. Я продолжал:  
\- Она рассказала мне, что здесь случилось. Я знаю, чего ты боишься…  
Его взгляд стал отстраненным.  
\- Он сказал, что найдет меня, где бы я ни был. Он сказал мне, что если я сбегу, он найдет и вернет меня.   
Он снова посмотрел на меня, и в его глазах я увидел безумие:  
\- И вот я здесь, в его доме! Пожалуйста, ты не можешь оставить меня здесь!  
\- Джастин, - я взял его за руку, отчаянно желая успокоить его. – Дебора сказала мне кое-что еще. Вскоре после того, как тебя увезли, они получили известие из Америки. Он умер, Джастин. Он больше не вернется.  
Он уставился на меня невидящим взглядом. Глаза потемнели. Потом он закрыл их, и слеза проползла по его щеке. Я нежно притянул его к себе, его голова упокоилась у меня под подбородком.  
\- Я не оставлю тебя одного, - заверил я его. – Я останусь с тобой.


	14. Chapter 14

**Декабрь 1770**

**Джастин:**

Наступила зима. С западных гор налетали снежные бури.  
На прошлой неделе мы с Брайаном съездили на коляске в Уорбридж, забрали с собой документы из офиса, чтобы работать над ними дома. Брайан говорит, что холодная погода - это не извинение для лени, и что нужно постоянно трудиться. Мы работаем за столом в его спальне. Спальня расположена прямо над кухней, и там тепло даже в самые холодные дни.  
Кажется странным, что я очень боялся, когда мы возвращались из Эбернети. Я был уверен, что Жозефина и Уильям будут презирать меня. Но Брайан объяснил им, что случилось, и они, кажется, поняли. По крайней мере, Уильям. Жозефине я все еще не нравлюсь. Но она не выказывает этого, во всяком случае, когда Брайан рядом.  
Но гораздо легче было объяснить им мое “исчезновение”, чем то, что Брайан дал мне свободу. Этого, я знаю, Уильям так и не понял. Некоторое время он даже не знал, как обращаться со мной. Я сам не знал, как себя вести! Но, слава Богу, после первоначальной неловкости все вернулось в свое русло. Я все еще по утрам помогаю Жозефине готовить завтрак, а Уильяму ухаживать за животными. Я выполняю бумажную работу для Брайана, хотя он уже учит меня более сложным вещам - бухучету и анализу. Единственное отличие - если мне захочется, я могу уехать в любой момент. И еще я называю Брайана Брайаном, а не хозяином. Он очень настаивал на этом.   
Я помню наш разговор в Хиафорде, ночью, когда он спас меня из Эбернети. Брайан снял комнату в гостинице, чтобы мы могли там ночью переночевать, а утром отправиться домой. Когда мы вошли в комнату, я начал устраиваться на полу. Но он остановил меня, сказав, чтобы я ложился на кровати, а он сам будет спать на полу.   
Я думал, что лопну со смеха:  
\- Я не могу спать на кровати, когда мой хозяин лежит на полу! Это неправильно!   
Он серьезно посмотрел на меня и покачал головой:  
\- Я не твой хозяин, Джастин. Больше нет.  
Он вытащил какие-то бумаги и протянул их мне. Я прочитал их несколько раз, прежде чем осознал, что это такое.  
\- Ты больше не хочешь, чтобы я был рядом?   
\- Джастин! - он засмеялся, кивнув мне. - Я даю тебе свободу, ты что, не понимаешь? Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, если ты захочешь остаться. Мой дом - твой дом. Но ты не будешь в нем рабом. Больше никогда. Если ты захочешь остаться, то можешь жить здесь, сколько пожелаешь. Если же нет, ты можешь уехать хоть завтра. Свободным.  
Он сел на кровать, поманил меня, чтобы я сел рядом. Но я все еще пялился на бумаги в моей руке, не в силах заговорить.  
\- Если ты захочешь уехать, - продолжил он, - я дам тебе денег на первое время. Я должен тебе заплатить за работу, которую ты делал для меня.  
\- Ты не должен, - тихо ответил я.  
\- Должен, Джастин. Это важно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался у меня только потому, что у тебя нет финансовой возможности уехать. Я хочу, чтобы ты решил остаться из-за...   
Он посмотрел вниз, не в силах завершить фразу. Но я понял, что он имел в виду. Я точно знал это. Впрочем, он справился с собой быстрее, чем я смог заговорить.  
\- В общем, завтра. Когда мы вернемся домой, я заплачу тебе... и дам еще все, что тебе будет нужно, - он встал и подошел к окну. Стоя спиной ко мне, он продолжил:  
\- Ты можешь идти куда угодно, Джастин. Вести такую жизнь, какую захочешь.   
Я понаблюдал за Брайаном некоторое время, затем подошел к нему. Коснулся его руки, чтобы он посмотрел на меня.  
\- А если я не смогу завтра решить?  
Интересно, понял ли он подоплеку моих слов. Ведь для меня это решение - не просто выбор места жительства.  
\- Мое предложение останется в силе, - ответил он. - Ты можешь оставаться у меня, пока не решишь уехать.  
Он слегка улыбнулся:  
\- Единственная просьба - называй меня отныне по имени. С этого момента мы равны.  
\- Хорошо, Брайан, - сказал я, пробуя на вкус новое слово. - Спасибо.  
Он кивнул и слегка погладил меня по плечу, прежде чем опять подойти к кровати. Затем он достал монетку из кармана:  
\- Я подкину ее в воздух, как она упадет, так мы и решим, кому достанется кровать. Согласен?  
\- Согласен.  
Помнится, он подкинул монетку, но не смог поймать, и она закатилась куда-то под кровать, или провалилась в щель в полу, не знаю. В любом случае, мы решили, что раз мы на равных, то вполне можем лечь в одну постель.   
Помнится, той ночью было очень приятно, засыпая, чувствовать рядом его легкое дыхание. 

**Брайан:**

Жизнь продолжается. Такого удовольствия от нее я не получал уже очень давно. Осмелюсь сказать, что мы с Джастином стали очень хорошими друзьями. Я так привык к его компании, что начал бояться того дня, когда он решит покинуть меня. Я знаю, что в конечном итоге это случится. Возможно, сейчас его задерживает здесь зима. Полагаю, весна укрепит его желание уехать. Мне больно думать об этом, но я не буду ему мешать. Он слишком молод, слишком радуется жизни, я не могу даже надеяться на то, что он решит остаться. Меня удивляет, что он уже так надолго задержался.  
Наши дни были заполнены повседневными заботами. Джастин попросил меня обучить его математике, и я был счастлив выполнить его просьбу. Он постоянно рисует, я все время вижу его с карандашом. Он часто пишет Деборе, и я сказал, что мы могли бы съездить к ней, когда погода улучшится. Однажды мальчик показал мне портрет, где изобразил Дебору в виде ангела. Он сказал, что все то время, когда сидел взаперти в комнате - слыша ее голос, но не видя ее - он считал, что Дебора - ангел, посланный Богом, чтобы помочь ему сохранить рассудок.  
Я не спрашивал Джастина о его прошлом, но он иногда сам рассказывал о нем. Он вспоминал о матери, которая умерла, когда он был совсем маленьким, - белокурой красавице с мягким голосом. После ее смерти он рос на торговом судне, видимо, его отец был своего рода торговцем.   
\- Он никогда не позволял мне покидать лодку, - сказал однажды Джастин задумчиво. - Я никогда не знал, в какую страну мы приплыли. Но каждый раз, когда мы причаливали, я сидел на борту и рисовал все, что видел в порту. Хотел бы я взглянуть на те рисунки. Сейчас я знаю гораздо больше, и по ним мог бы догадаться, где мы были.   
Только однажды он упомянул про то, как в английском порту отец взял его на берег. Мальчика показали богатому лорду, который отдал какие-то деньги его отцу, а затем взял ребенка за руку. Отец ушел, даже не взглянув на него.  
\- Но я не помню, когда это было сделано, - тихо сказал Джастин, потирая татуировку на шее.   
В такие моменты я едва подавлял желание обнять его. Чтобы поддержать. Но я не был уверен, хочет ли он этого. И захочет ли когда-нибудь. Мы стали друзьями, и я должен быть благодарен, что между нами есть хотя бы дружба.


	15. Chapter 15

**Январь 1771**

**Джастин:**

Брайан заболел. Вчера приезжал доктор. Он сказал, что это “заболевание легких”. Я понял, что он имел в виду своим иносказанием. Это чахотка. У моей матери были те же симптомы - лихорадка, кровь в мокроте. Эта болезнь свела ее в могилу.  
Доктор пустил ему кровь и велел нам ни в коем случае не заходить к нему в комнату в течение трех недель, что бы ни произошло. Жозефине разрешили приносить ему чай и еду дважды в день. Я предложил взять на себя эти обязанности, но доктор запретил. Он сказал, что поскольку мы с Уильямом работаем с животными, велика вероятность занести еще какую-нибудь болячку.  
Сейчас я понимаю, что тогда впал в панический ужас. Я боялся, что Брайан умрет, один в своей комнате, и я больше никогда не увижу его. Зачем же я ждал столько времени? Я здесь счастлив, это верно. Мне нравится моя работа. Я уютно чувствую себя в этом доме. И я до сих пор обдумываю то, что я свободен, - могу поехать когда угодно и куда угодно. Но это все сейчас не имеет для меня значения! Потому что любая мысль о возможном счастье у меня связана только с ним.  
Я часто мечтаю поехать во Францию, Италию, Испанию. Посмотреть на архитектурные шедевры Венеции и оперу в Лондоне. Я хочу прокатиться на верблюде, взойти на ледник и выучить греческий. Но каждый раз, когда я думал обо всем этом, мои мысли перетекали к Брайану. Я хотел, чтобы Брайан показывал мне эти места, чтобы он научил меня всему. А может быть, я никогда не воплощу в жизнь эти планы. Может быть, я проведу остаток моей жизни на ферме среди диких английских пустошей. И при этом я буду счастлив, ведь он будет со мной. 

Лихорадка у Брайана прошла, и доктор сказал, что я могу повидать его сегодня. Он спросил меня, кем я прихожусь мистеру Кинни, и я ответил, что являюсь всего лишь помощником. Я подождал до наступления темноты. Доктор уехал, остальные отправились спать. Ночь всегда была нашим временем.   
Я тихо прокрался в его комнату и обнаружил, что он спит. Он лежал на спине, его лицо было очень бледным. Дорожки пота избороздили лоб, а дыхание сопровождалось зловещими хрипами. Он хмурился, видимо, ему снилось что-то неприятное. Он так был не похож на себя - гордого, сильного, красивого человека, в которого я влюбился.   
Я сел на краешек кровати и стал смотреть на него, отчаянно желая, чтобы он проснулся. Встал и снова стал хорошо знакомым Брайаном. Но все изменилось.  
Внезапно он открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на меня.  
\- Брайан! - прошептал я, не осознавая, что плачу, пока его рука не вытерла слезу с моей щеки. Он слабо улыбнулся, но так и не рискнул заговорить.  
Я почувствовал себя так, словно внезапно начал дышать после нескольконедельной задержки дыхания. Огромное облегчение нахлынуло на меня. Откуда-то я понял, что все будет в порядке. Я схватил его руку и поцеловал ее. Дрожа от переполнявших меня эмоций, я направил его руку себе на сердце и взглянул на него полными слез глазами.  
Он закрыл глаза и вздохнул, устало улыбаясь.

**Февраль 1771**

**Джастин:**

Хотя снег все еще покрывал землю одеялом, в воздухе уже чувствовалось приближение теплых деньков. Весна возникла на горизонте. С каждым днем погода улучшалась, и здоровье Брайана улучшалось тоже. Доктор Марстон часто замечал, что Брайан выздоравливает необъяснимо быстро. А между слов проскальзывало: необъяснимо, что он вообще выздоравливает.   
Вечера я проводил в комнате у Брайана. Я показывал ему работу, сделанную в течение дня, и он проверял мои подсчеты. Он говорил, что в этом уже нет необходимости, что мои расчеты безупречны, но я просил проверять меня в любом случае. Он уже тяготился постоянным пребыванием в постели, и я старался занять его хоть чем-нибудь.  
Сегодня я спросил, не мог бы я нарисовать его.  
\- В конце концов, ты сидишь смирно, - сказал я с улыбкой.   
\- Прелестно, - сухо ответил он. - Но я не хочу, чтобы меня запечатлели изможденным болезнью призраком.  
\- Ты не призрак и не изможденный. Ну, разве что только слегка.  
\- Премного благодарен, - проворчал он.  
Я хихикнул над его угрюмостью:  
\- Не знал, что ты можешь быть таким тщеславным.  
\- Я не тщеславен, просто мне неудобно. Я предпочитаю, чтобы ты видел меня здоровым.   
\- Я тоже предпочитаю видеть тебя здоровым. Но даже больной для меня ты не менее прекрасен.  
Он не ответил, просто посмотрел на меня своими внимательными светло-карими глазами. Я взял его руку в свою, и мы некоторое время просидели в уютной тишине. Для нас стало обычным делом держаться за руки. Иногда, если мы засиживаемся допоздна и я устаю, я кладу ему голову на грудь и слушаю, как бьется сердце. Он никогда ничего не говорит, но я всегда чувствую, как его пальцы легонько прикасаются к моим волосам.


	16. Chapter 16

**Апрель 1771**

**Брайан:**

\- Я должен поблагодарить тебя за свое выздоровление, Джастин.  
Мы сидели рядышком на холме у реки. Только что утром доктор решил, что я полностью восстановил свои силы, и я праздную свое выздоровление на свежем воздухе. Я первый раз вышел из дома за последние несколько месяцев.  
\- Не-а, я думаю, ты выздоровел по собственной воле. Ты упрямее любой болезни, - высказался он.  
Я громко выдохнул, как будто раздосадованно, но он не купился на мою притворную обиду. Я не могу обмануть его, когда он беспокоится обо мне.  
\- В любом случае, ты оказал мне неоценимую помощь, - искренне произнес я.  
\- Мне было больно видеть тебя таким.  
\- Я знаю.   
\- Есть еще одна причина, по которой я хотел бы, чтобы ты выздоровел, - сказал он застенчиво, его рука легонько легла на мое колено. Земля прекратила свое вращение.  
\- Ты не должен говорить мне таких вещей, Джастин.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Потому что мне очень трудно бороться с искушением поцеловать тебя.  
\- А может, я не хочу, чтобы ты боролся?  
Нервничая, я посмотрел на него. Это очень опасный момент, я почувствовал, как моя решимость куда-то от меня ускользает.  
Джастин, кажется, прочел мои мысли:  
\- Ты боишься касаться меня.  
Это даже не вопрос.  
Я кивнул. Я не боюсь, я в ужасе.  
Он прильнул ко мне невероятно близко и прошептал:  
\- А я тебя не боюсь.  
Я почувствовал, как моих губ касаются его - такие теплые, обещающие так много. Запах меда и юности обволок меня, смешался с весенним воздухом. 

**Джастин:**

Сегодня вечером я весь ужин украдкой бросал взгляды на Брайана. Он изо всех сил старался игнорировать меня, но я постоянно замечал, что он пристально смотрит на меня. Хотя выражение лица его не выдавало, я кое-что видел в его глазах. Обещание.   
То, что началось утром с поцелуя на холме, продолжится сегодня вечером.  
Меня переполняли эмоции. Возбуждение боролось с нервозностью, все это сочеталось с тревогой и нетерпением. Только подумайте об этом: его постель! Я так неопытен в плане совокупления, что не знаю, чего и ожидать. Я знаю только, что все произойдет не так, как с Эбернети. Потому что на этот раз я тоже хочу этого.   
И хотя в моей голове царила неразбериха, мое тело было абсолютно точно уверено в том, чего оно хочет. За ужином я сидел рядом с Уильямом и старался, чтобы мои бедра как можно больше сползали под стол и никто бы не заметил слишком явно выделяющийся член в моих брюках. Брайан, видимо, почувствовал мой дискомфорт. Я заметил смешливый блеск в его глазах. Его веселили мои мучения!   
Мне показалось, что прошло несколько часов агонии. Наконец, Уильям и Жозефина пошли к себе. Я посмотрел на Брайана сразу после того, как они закрыли дверь за собой. Он тоже смотрел на меня, некоторое время все еще сидя в кресле. Затем он встал и пошел по комнате, гася все свечи. Последнюю он не стал тушить, взял ее в руку и пошел наверх. Я же остался сидеть в ожидании... чего? Разрешения? Приглашения?  
На последней ступеньке он остановился и обернулся ко мне. В его глазах был вопрос: ты идешь?  
На это был только один ответ. Я встал и пошел за ним по лестнице.


	17. Chapter 17

**Джастин:**

Я иду за Брайаном в спальню по узкому коридору. Заходя, он придерживает дверь для меня. Переступая через порог, я чувствую значимость этого момента. Поэтому я несколько секунд медлю, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.  
Первую минуту мы, нервничая, просто пристально смотрим друг на друга. Откуда-то я знаю, что он ждет инициативы от меня. Поэтому я медленно подхожу к нему, кладу ему руки на грудь, ощущаю твердые мускулы под рубашкой.  
Я приникаю к нему с поцелуем, и его губы накрывают мои, я чувствую всю ту же нежность, что и раньше. Но когда наши губы разделяются, он не отстраняется.  
Я чувствую, как его горячий язык ласкает мою нижнюю губу, и немедленно будто молния опаляет меня между ног. Мой язык змеей проскальзывает в его рот, и Брайан размыкает губы навстречу ему. Наши губы снова встречаются, но на этот раз они открыты, они приветствуют эротичный танец языков между ними.   
Его губы прокладывают горячую, мокрую дорожку по моей скуле, спускаются по шее. Мои колени слабеют, и Брайан нежно прижимает меня к стене, чтобы я не упал. Я чувствую, как его мягкие губы осторожно посасывают мочку моего уха, а в это время пальцы танцующими движениями расстегивают одну за одной пуговицы рубашки.  
Сняв с меня рубашку, он опускается передо мной на колени и сжимает мои бока своими широкими сильными ладонями. Он зацеловывает мою грудь, дразня шаловливыми касаниями соски, пока, наконец, не берет один из них в рот. Я словно издалека слышу свой стон. Когда Брайан посасывает сосок, по всему телу у меня бегут мурашки. Я чувствую, как он твердеет под его губами… и словно в ответ нечто другое твердеет у меня в низу живота. Внезапно Брайан легко кусает мой сосок, заставляя меня задохнуться от неожиданного удовольствия.   
Брайан встает, берет меня за руку и ведет к постели. Когда он смотрит своими потемневшими от желания глазами, мое сердце готово выскочить из груди. Он усаживает меня на край кровати, встает на колени между моих ног и снова начинает покрывать грудь прекрасными, влажными поцелуями. Когда он приникает ко мне, его живот прижимается к моему паху, и Брайан обнаруживает скрытую в моих штанах твердость…   
Я вспыхиваю от застенчивости, неожиданно смущаясь. Раньше я возбуждал только сам себя, обычно перед сном стараясь побыстрее кончить. Никогда до этого мой член не стоял в присутствии другого мужчины, не говоря уже о таком красавце как Брайан!  
Но ему, кажется, нравится это открытие. Он начинает развязывать шнурки на моих штанах. Я задерживаю дыхание, когда он стягивает с меня бриджи, выпуская на волю мой жаждущий прикосновений член, который стоит прямо перпендикулярно животу. Я всматриваюсь в лицо Брайана, мечтая найти там знак, что ему это нравится. Что все в полном порядке.  
Одобрение, которое я ищу, медленно расплывается улыбкой по его лицу.  
\- Джастин, - шепчет он, - ты прекраснее, чем в моих мечтах.   
Он начинает прокладывать дорожку из влажных, мягких поцелуев по внутренней стороне моих бедер, подбираясь все ближе и ближе к моему твердому члену. Я неверяще слежу за ним широко открытыми глазами. Ведь не может же он поцеловать меня там? Но чем ближе он подбирается, тем отчаяннее я надеюсь на это.  
Внезапно земля останавливается: я чувствую первое прикосновение. Его влажный, острый язычок путешествует по моему пенису снизу вверх, потом забирает в рот головку. Я хриплю и падаю на кровать, чувствуя, как позвоночник плавится от пожирающего его тепла. Собрав последние силы, я заставляю себя опереться на локти – мне необходимо видеть его. Покрасневшие губы Брайана образовывают тесное кольцо, которое скользит вверх и вниз по моему набухшему члену, подталкивая меня к неизбежному.  
И я чувствую, как в паху у меня образовывается белый жар, который поднимается наверх по всем артериям. Он добирается даже до головы, затуманивая взгляд и мысли – мучительное, блаженное, давящее удовольствие. Смутно я думаю, что надо остановить Брайана – предупредить, что кое-что может произойти. Но мой голос в данный момент помнит лишь язык стонов, и я могу только вцепиться в его волосы.  
Подталкивая, сжимая кулаки, требуя, крича, я выгибаю спину и чувствую: плотина прорывается – и этот жар вырывается из меня. Я снова падаю на кровать, задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха. 

Медленно приходя в себя, я ощупываю свой живот, в поисках следов своего оргазма, но живот мокрый только от пота. Я с трудом сажусь и смотрю на Брайана, который все еще сидит на коленях между моих ног. Его губы покраснели от усилий, он хитро улыбается, вытирая уголок своего рта.  
\- Ты проглотил это? – спрашиваю я неверяще.   
Он кивает и поднимается, чтобы поцеловать меня. Его язык пробирается мне в рот, и я неожиданно чувствую свой вкус – мое семя – в его рту. И внезапно понимаю, что в мире нет ничего замечательнее.  
\- О чем ты думаешь? – спрашивает он.  
\- Я думаю… - я прерываюсь, наблюдая, как он снимает рубашку. – Я думаю, что хотел бы сравнить свой вкус с твоим.  
Он, колеблясь, улыбается, медленно постигая смысл моих слов.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Абсолютно.  
Он понимает серьезность моих намерений и начинает развязывать шнуровку своих бриджей:  
\- Ты когда-нибудь занимался этим?  
\- Нет. Но я хочу попробовать, если ты будешь руководить мной, - заявил я, чувствуя внезапную смелость.  
Он встает передо мной и медленно спускает свои штаны с бедер, смотря, как я наблюдаю за этим. Из бриджей резко выскакивает член, и моя челюсть едва не падает до пола. Огромный и красивый, пенис гордо возвышается из ложа темных кудрявых волос. Что ж, теперь я начинаю нервничать… Сомневаюсь, что я смогу обхватить член Брайана рукой, не говоря уж о том, чтобы взять его в рот! Но сейчас я хочу этого больше всего на свете.  
Он подходит ко мне и встает между моих коленей. Кровать низкая, поэтому мои глаза оказываются на одном уровне с его членом. Я осторожно трогаю разбухшую головку. Мои пальцы ощущают горячий бархат. Я начинаю медленно поглаживать его пенис, восхищаясь пульсацией набухших вен под нежной, гладкой кожей. Бросаю взгляд на Брайана: голова запрокинута, глаза зажмурены, рот приоткрыт в безмолвном крике.  
На головке выступает прозрачная жидкость, повинуясь импульсу, я наклоняюсь и слизываю ее. Вкус – терпкий и соленый, по-настоящему мужской. Брайан глядит на меня и поглаживает короткие волоски сзади на моей шее.   
\- Не пытайся взять в рот сразу все, - советует он мне. – Головки будет достаточно. И следи за зубами… пожалуйста.  
\- Обещаю, - улыбаюсь в ответ.  
Я начинаю быстро зацеловывать его головку. Затем, наконец, открываю рот, чтобы взять его в себя. Брайан громко стонет, и этот звук молнией бьет мне в пах. Его головка полностью заполняет мне рот, я ласкаю ее губами, пытаясь дотянуться как можно дальше. Я ласкаю член языком, посасываю его, стараясь копировать действия Брайана по отношению ко мне. Там, куда мой язык не может дотянуться, я работаю руками. Стоны моего партнера становятся все громче и отчаяннее.  
И внезапно я с восторгом понимаю, как мне нравится дарить удовольствие.  
С каждым прикосновением моего языка, с каждым движением его члена между губ, мой собственный член твердеет. Страстные крики Брайана заводят меня еще дальше. Ведь это я доставляю ему это удовольствие, это меня он молит прерывисто: пожалуйста, сильнее… да…  
Даже в пассивной роли я чувствую себя всемогущим. Ведь это так прекрасно – двое мужчин, которых общество старалось разделить, стали равными в любви.  
Внезапно с громким вскриком Брайан вцепляется мне в волосы, и я чувствую, как теплая жидкость наполняет мной рот. Я стараюсь проглотить ее медленно, смакуя вкус.   
В конце концов, я выпускаю изо рта его член, и опустошенный Брайан падает на колени. Мы обнимаемся, разгоряченные, потные, удовлетворенные. Я прижимаю его к себе, чувствуя, как лихорадочное биение его сердца постепенно приходит в норму.  
Мой любовник.


	18. Chapter 18

**Брайан:**

Мы лежали, обнявшись, решив передохнуть несколько минут. Но я подозревал, что этим все не закончится: пробудившийся член Джастина намекал, что многое еще должно произойти.  
\- Я понятия не имел, - сказал он, - что двое мужчин могут доставить друг другу столько удовольствия.  
Я понимающе улыбнулся:  
\- Джастин, дорогой мой, это только малая часть того, что могут делать двое мужчин.   
Его глаза широко распахнулись:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне все!   
\- Ну, возможно, не все, - сказал я. Кое-что я не смогу у него попросить.  
Не сегодня и, скорее всего, никогда. Не важно, как сильно я хочу полной близости, она слишком сильно напоминает о боли, которую он испытал в прошлом. Но это не значит, что я ограничусь оральным сексом, как я уже говорил, есть очень, очень много способов, которыми мы можем удовлетворить нашу страсть.  
\- Повернись - и я кое-что тебе покажу, - сказал я. Он быстро шлепнулся на живот и не увидел, как я поморщился при виде его исполосованной шрамами спины. Он никогда не жаловался на боль, все его раны превратились в бледно-розовые шрамы, но все же эти уродливые отметины останутся с ним на всю жизнь.  
И внезапно целью моей жизни стало избавить его от этих шрамов. Уничтожить всю боль и страдания, которые он перенес. Я начал целовать его - каждый дюйм каждого шрама, впечатанного в его спину. Он удовлетворенно замурлыкал и перетащил подушку под голову, чтобы улечься поудобнее. Я подполз, накрыл его тело, чтобы мягко поцеловать сине-черную надпись на его шее. Я хотел, чтобы каждая часть его тела переродилась сегодня вечером.  
Медленно я провел губами вниз по его спине, прослеживая позвоночник кончиком языка. Мой рот спускался ниже и ниже, пока я не оказался у его твердого копчика. Тогда я сделал паузу, давая ему шанс остановить меня, но он лежал тихо, только комкая в ожидании подушку.   
Тогда я нежно раздвинул половинки его попки – и мне открылся райский вид на его крохотное, сладкое и тесное отверстие в окружении светлых волосиков. Я тихонько дохнул на него – и дырочка начала слегка пульсировать. Тогда я начал круговыми движениями облизывать ее. Низкие стоны Джастина побудили меня пойти дальше. В конце концов я увлажнил кончик языка и проник в его вход. Внезапно он резко дернулся и задохнулся от удовольствия, а я почувствовал, как мой член подпрыгнул в ответ.  
Я начал всерьез дразнить его дырочку, мой язык танцевал вдоль маленькой складочки. Я чувствовал, что мальчик расслабляется больше и больше с каждым движением. Постепенно я протиснул свой язык в него, и Джастин застонал так громко, что мог перебудить весь дом! Но даже в этом случае я не остановился бы! Я углублялся дальше, вращая и протискивая язык через плотное колечко мускулов.  
Мой собственный член был болезненно тверд и пульсировал. Я слегка отодвинулся, чтобы насладиться видом. Его прекрасные ягодицы идеальных очертаний были раздвинуты, демонстрируя розовую, сморщенную дырочку, теперь облизанную и блестящую от моей слюны.  
Внезапно я взглянул на моего мальчика и впервые заметил, что по его лицу струятся слезы.   
\- Джастин, - спросил я встревоженно, - я сделал тебе больно?  
\- Нет-нет! – запротестовал он, вытирая лицо об подушку. – Просто… это просто… невероятно. Я раньше не испытывал ничего подобного.  
Я улыбнулся и подтянулся, чтобы потереться носом о его влажную щеку. Джастин склонился, чтобы поцеловать меня, ощутить свой вкус на моем языке. И тут же заметил, как к его бедру прижался мой напряженный до боли член. Он взял его в руку и начал ласкать мучительно медленными движениями.  
\- Брайан, - прошептал он мне на ухо, - я хочу, чтобы ты вошел в меня.   
Мне понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы его слова дошли до меня. А когда я понял, то испытал настоящий шок. Я остановил его руку и покачал головой:  
\- Я не могу, Джастин.  
\- Почему нет? Мы оба этого хотим, - и он доказал свою точку зрения, снова погладив мой твердый член.  
\- Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, - просто ответил я… но мой отказ становился все менее простым с каждым движением его руки.  
\- Ты никогда не сможешь сделать мне больно.  
Я снова покачал головой, но он продолжил ласкать язычком чувствительную кожу за мочкой моего уха:  
\- Пожалуйста, Брайан… - промурлыкал он, его голос был соблазнительнее, чем в моих мечтах. – Сделай меня своим.  
Я схватил его в объятия, накрыл его губы лихорадочным поцелуем. Мое самообладание навсегда ушло из этой постели, и он это понял. Он начал снова переворачиваться на живот. Но я остановил его, перевернув обратно на спину, и лег на него:  
\- Только не так, - прошептал я, впиваясь в его рот поцелуем. – Я хочу видеть твое лицо.  
Я встал на колени между его бедрами, поднял их и положил его ноги себе на плечи. Два раза сплюнул себе в ладонь и начал увлажнять свой член, стараясь не ласкать слишком сильно. Джастин смотрел на меня, на его лице было написано лишь страстное желание. Опираясь на руки, я навис над ним, мой член оказался прямо у его тесного входа.   
Я еще раз остановился, чтобы дать ему шанс передумать, пристально посмотрел в его глаза.  
Зрачки Джастина расширились от страсти. Он слегка улыбнулся, потянулся и ухватил меня за ягодицы, заставляя войти в себя. Легкий толчок – и он задохнулся, сжав зубы от боли. Головка моего члена оказалась внутри, почти невыносимо сжатая его тесной дырочкой. Ствол моего члена, отчаянно завидуя ей, умолял меня войти глубже.   
Но я ждал, ждал, пока он расслабится. И у него получилось, он позволил мне скользнуть внутрь его бархатистого канала. Мы оба просто взвыли от удовольствия, мой пенис вошел в него до самого основания. Пульсирующая попка Джастина постоянно ласкала и сжимала его. Я склонился, чтобы поцеловать его взасос, наши языки жаждали того же соединения, что и наши половые органы.   
Я начал медленно двигаться, лаская его твердый, истекающий соком член в соответствии своему ритму.  
В глазах Джастина я увидел рай. Его глаза были голубыми, как море, но море спокойное, подобное равнине, по которой иногда перекатываются волны. Вскоре синева исчезла, уступив место белому, пульсирующему жару, поглотившему нас обоих. 

Намного позже мы лежали в постели вместе, Джастин прижался ко мне. Его голова покоилась под моим подбородком, он спал, и его легкое дыхание щекотало мою грудь. Я же не мог уснуть: меня давно мучил страх. Страх, что завтра он решит уйти.   
А если не завтра, то послезавтра, или послепослезавтра, или через месяц. Это неизбежно, ничего не изменилось. Но после этой ночи я не был уверен, смогу ли я пережить его уход.  
Значит, это и есть любовь? Полдня умирать от радости, полдня – от ужаса, что все кончится? Или это мое личное проклятие – любить другого мужчину? Обычных любовников поддерживают кольца, семья, Бог да и все общество. Эти символы освящают и укрепляют союз этой пары.  
Но что может быть общего у двух мужчин? Только слова. В основном, обещания. А Джастин даже не обещал мне ничего.  
Я вздохнул и натянул на нас одеяло, прижимая мальчика еще сильнее.


	19. Chapter 19

**Эпилог**

**Брайан:**

Я встал раньше обычного и обнаружил, что рядом никого нет. Я сел на кровати и огляделся, в груди стало тесно. Одежда Джастина, как и хоть какой-нибудь намек на то, что он был здесь, исчезли. Я оделся и спустился вниз, моля Бога, чтобы мальчик оказался на кухне. Но там была только Жозефина, она готовила завтрак.  
\- Где Джастин? - спросил я с притворным равнодушием.  
\- Тсссссс, - прошипела она, - черт меня побери, если я знаю. Он должен был помогать мне с завтраком, а сам шляется бог знает где.  
Обруч вокруг моего сердца сжался еще сильнее, когда я прошел через кухню в гостиную. С тяжелым вздохом я отправился в конюшню, чтобы пересчитать лошадей - раз, два - отчаянно надеясь найти их на месте. Войдя, я обнаружил, что обе лошади стоят в своих стойлах. Потом я услышал, как Уильям что-то говорит, и через невероятно долгое время в поле моего зрения возникла белокурая голова. Джастин и Уильям присели в одном из дальних денников, спинами ко мне.  
Джастин внезапно почувствовал меня и обернулся, помахав мне рукой с понимающей улыбкой:  
\- Брайан! Подойди, взгляни!  
Я мысленно отругал себя за беспочвенные страхи и подошел к Уильяму с Джастином. Перед ними на земле два мокрых новорожденных теленка пытались встать на тонкие ножки. Их дыхание вырывалось облаками пара в морозном утреннем воздухе. Невдалеке лежала их мамаша, взволнованно следя за нами и едва обращая внимание на телят.   
\- Близнецы, - подтвердил Уильям.  
\- Она, видимо, родила ночью, - сказал Джастин.  
\- Э, я слышал ее мычание всю ночь. Не могу поверить, что вы ничего не слышали, - произнес Уильям. Джастин и я замотали головами с совершенно невинными выражениями на лицах. Уильям продолжил:  
\- В любом случае, это неудачные роды.   
\- Но я так и не понял, почему, - возразил Джастин. - Мне они кажутся совершенно здоровыми.  
\- Это общеизвестный факт, парень. Телята-близнецы всегда рождаются слабыми. Нам лучше избавиться от них прямо сейчас.  
\- Но они нормального размера и, кажется, вполне устойчиво стоят на ногах, - взмолился Джастин. - Я знаю, когда они вырастут, с ними будет все в порядке!   
Уильям закатил глаза и вздохнул, показывая, что ему уже надоело спорить с Джастином:  
\- Решайте сами, сэр, - он хлопнул меня по плечу и пошел в дом.  
Джастин повернулся ко мне:  
\- Если она не будет их кормить, я выкормлю их. Я буду заботиться о них все лето. Вот увидишь - к зиме они вырастут и окрепнут. Ты разрешишь мне?   
Смысл его вопроса до меня не дошел, потому что мой мозг уловил только два главных слова: все лето. Я пытался понять весь вопрос, а мое сердце практически выскакивало из груди!  
\- Да, конечно, - в конце концов сказал я.  
Он весь засиял, даже захлопав в ладоши от возбуждения.  
\- Все лето? - переспросил я. - Значит ли это, что ты останешься... здесь на какое-то время?  
Он подошел ко мне и обнял, искоса взглянув на вход, чтобы убедиться, что мы одни:  
\- Я буду оставаться здесь, пока ты будешь хотеть этого.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я всегда буду хотеть тебя, - сказал я с озорной усмешкой, затем наклонился и сорвал поцелуй с его губ. - Я люблю тебя.  
Он улыбнулся мне по-настоящему счастливой улыбкой:  
\- Я знаю.  
Я засмеялся, согретый его доверием:  
\- Ты так уверен?   
\- Да, я понял это сейчас. Потому что я чувствую то же самое. Это любовь. Я не верил, что любовь найдет меня, а ты не верил в нее вообще. Но мы создали ее вместе.   
Он подтвердил свои слова еще одним поцелуем, на этот раз глубоким и страстным, от которого мои колени ослабли. Затем он побежал, смеясь, завтракать, и мне пришлось последовать за ним. Этот парень станет моей погибелью, подумал я, покачав головой. Ну что ж, я со счастливой улыбкой взойду на костер.


End file.
